


Сделай лучше, сделай лучшим

by NancyMuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Этот вечер один из худших. Программа зудит, громко воет под кожей, ступни пульсируют от боли, но Юри в тысячный раз пересчитывает баллы и хочет закричать, потому что их недостаточно. Никифоров стал лучше с прошлого года, и Юри должен стать не меньше, чем «самым лучшим» (Юри хочет не просто победить Виктора, нет. Он хочет его сломать, разрушить этого красивого золотого любимца всего мира, и неважно, чего это будет стоить).AU, где Юри и Виктор соперники. Они по-настоящему ненавидят друг друга, пока их ненависть не становится чем-то большим.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 2008

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make It Good, Make It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892871) by [Jack_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_R/pseuds/Jack_R). 



> Зеркало на фикбуке: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5128918

Даже если Виктор улыбается, когда уходит с катка, в нем все равно есть что-то странное.

Сейчас 2008, и Виктор только что выступил в Эверетте, США, где толпа сейчас взрывается аплодисментами. Виктор тихо пытается восстановить дыхание и продолжает легко и безмятежно улыбаться, пока ждет объявления результатов. Яков хмурится, когда цифра 98,30 (это же хороший результат, да?) появляется на экране. Виктор моргает.

— И это замечательный результат для Виктора Никифорова, одного из фаворитов этого года! Никифоров в свои девятнадцать уже выигрывал Гран-При, не говоря о национальных соревнованиях и чемпионатах Европы. Более того, в прошлом году он взял золото на чемпионате мира. Это его третий год во взрослой категории. Никифоров молод, но невероятно талантлив, и в настоящий момент он находится на втором месте.

Уходя от зрителей и камер, Виктор все также улыбается и приветливо машет рукой. Однако фигурист тут же останавливается, стоит им с Яковом остаться наедине.

— Кто? — требовательно спрашивает Виктор. Внутри все цепенеет.

Яков пожимает плечами.

— Какой-то парень из Японии. Если честно, я никогда его раньше не видел.

Виктор не отвечает. 2008 должен был стать его годом. Он знает, что здесь нет никого лучше него, никто из фигуристов и наполовину не катается так хорошо, как он — Виктор молод и великолепен, уже сейчас он превосходит все ожидания, у него невероятная короткая программа, и в этом году Гран-При будет принадлежать только ему.

Однако он почему-то на втором месте. Виктор стоит под искусственным светом ламп стадиона и чувствует, как что-то внутри сжимается.

— Что же, по крайней мере теперь мы знаем, что тебе есть над чем работать, Виктор, — неумело утешает Яков. — А сейчас сосредоточься на своей произвольной программе. С ней ты сможешь победить его.

— Да, — выдыхает Виктор и кивает. — Я выиграю.

Это просто временная неудача. Завтра он покажет им всем на что способен.

Да.

***

Юри проходит во взрослую категорию Гран-при, когда ему исполняется восемнадцать. Юри впервые выступит на соревновании с таким громким именем, и от страха у него подкашиваются колени.

— Не подведи меня, — напутствует Канако [1], и Юри, широко улыбаясь, заставляет себя дышать.

— Не подведу, — обещает он.

***

После своего выступления в последний день Skate US, Виктор поднимается на первое место. Его результат намного выше 180, и Виктор впервые бьет мировой рекорд. Виктор улыбается и буквально светится, когда ему на шею вешают медаль. Зрители аплодируют ему, и все кажется безумно правильным.

— Поздравляю с победой, — японский фигурист, вежливо улыбаясь, пожимает ему руку и быстро уходит. Виктор не ухмыляется. Не ухмыляется.

(Это их первая встреча, но не последняя).

***

Юри не расстроен (ложь).

Юри возвращается в Японию с серебром и чем-то тяжелым на сердце. Все вокруг него безмерно счастливо и взволнованно поздравляют его со вторым местом, но Юри не чувствует ничего, кроме безразличия. У него почти получилось — почти, но не полностью. (Он пытается не думать о бессонной ночи перед произвольной программой и ухмылке в глазах Виктора, но получается из рук вон плохо).

Канако вместе с ним пересматривает его выступление и указывает на каждый изъян, недочет и ошибку. Юри ненавидит это, но заставляет себя внимательно смотреть, чтобы в следующий раз, когда он выйдет на лед, сделать все идеально.

Они смотрят выступления других фигуристов, ищут их слабые места: Юри видит, как у чешского фигуриста подкашиваются колени, как дрожат руки американского фигуриста, как Виктор едва заметно колеблется перед тройным акселем, и внезапно Юри чувствует себя увереннее. Они не идеальны. Их можно победить.

После Skate US Виктор выигрывает золото на Cup of China и первым проходит в финал. Юри мягко улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как Виктору вручают медаль. Вспоминая о почти усмешке Виктора, Юри думает: «Подожди. Просто подожди.»

Юри выигрывает свое первое золото на Trophée de France, и зрители взрываются аплодисментами. Канако не улыбается и не устраивает вечеринку в его честь. Вместо этого она заставляет его прогонять выступление снова и снова, снова и снова, пока программа не заползает под кожу, пока она не срастается с его скелетом, пока она не становится его неотъемлемой частью. Юри не возмущается, а молча повторяет все с самого начала снова и снова, снова и снова, даже когда он до крови стирает ноги, даже когда боль перестает существовать, и он словно парит в невесомости.

(Потому что ему не суждено быть таким талантливым, как Никифоров или другие, но он может, он _должен_ стараться изо всех сил, чтобы победить их. Такова сущность Юри.)

Все становится хуже, когда он вспотевший ночью лежит в кровати, вспоминает об ошибках, которые совершил, и думает о тех, которые он может (которые он точно совершит) совершить. Юри представляет, как они все: мама, папа, тренер, другие фигуристы и Никифоров — смотрят на него: кто-то с жалостью, другие не скрывают своего отвращения, перешептываясь друг с другом. Юри представляет Токио, нетерпеливый город, полный надежд, который ждет, что Юри впервые подарит ему медаль. Юри представляет, как лица зрителей разочарованно смотрят на него. Фигурист ненавидит это и тихо плачет, проглатывая едва слышные всхлипы.

В конце концов даже это не мешает ему просыпаться каждое утро и начинать все сначала.

Когда Юри в последний раз прогоняет программу, на улице идет снег, и на каток уже давно опустилась ночь. Юри прыгает, приземляется, вращается, кружится и замирает, когда музыка затихает. Он громко дышит в тишине катка. В горле пересохло, грудь словно сжали в железные тиски. Канако внимательно смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, — произносит она наконец. — Хорошо.

И Юри улыбается и немного дрожит, когда делает глубокий вздох снова и снова. Юри продолжает хватать воздух ртом, когда внезапно на него наваливается усталость, кружится голова, его ноги не выдерживают, и фигурист падает на удивительно холодный лед. Канако тут же подбегает к нему, но все в порядке.

— Хорошо, — слабо и едва слышно повторяет он, а потом смеется так, что ребра сжимает болью. — Хорошо.

Он может выиграть.

Он выиграет.

***

В следующий раз они встречаются на финале Гран-при в Корее.

Виктор готов — этот год принадлежит лишь ему. Он всеобщий любимец. Он победит.

Виктор делает все, что должен, и даже больше: Виктор лучше, он бьет мировой рекорд, который сам же установил в произвольной программе, и этого достаточно.

Этого недостаточно.

*** 

— А вот и тот, кто смог удивить абсолютно всех в этом году — японский фигурист, Юри Кацуки! Появившись из ниоткуда, он блестяще выступил со своей короткой программой, в техническую сложность которой сложно поверить, и даже побил предыдущий мировой рекорд на несколько баллов. И после произвольной программы он по-настоящему превзошел все ожидания, когда установил свой личный рекорд и мировой рекорд, после того как предыдущий побил Виктор Никифоров. Кацуки, юная надежда фигурного катания из Японии, и правда создает историю — вот и результаты, дамы и господа, теперь это официально! Кацуки Юри, темная лошадка соревнований этого года, сдвигает с первого места звезду юниоров, Виктора Никифорова, и выигрывает золотую медаль! Какой удивительный поворот событий! Поздравляем Юри Кацуки!

***

Виктор пытается улыбнуться (в конце концов он все еще второй лучший в мире), но когда он смотрит на японского фигуриста, который становится на вершину подиума, Никифоров понимает, что не может.

С ним никогда не случалось ничего подобного.

После церемонии, когда люди начинают не спеша расходиться, Виктор медленно выходит с катка. Яков идет за ним, говоря что-то, о чем Виктору, наверное, стоило бы задуматься, но Никифоров все равно пропускает все мимо ушей.

(Виктору девятнадцать, и он впервые проиграл и не знает, что делать дальше).

— Я зайду за тобой перед банкетом, — напоминает Яков перед тем, как хлопает дверью.

Виктор, словно в полусне, подходит к кровати. Серебряная медаль тяжелым грузом висит на шее, раскачиваясь вперед-назад, немного больно ударяясь о грудь. Маккачин запрыгивает на кровать, легонько толкает Виктора головой и растерянно скулит. Странную тишину комнаты прерывает только тихое дыхание Виктора.

Наконец он обнимает собаку и утыкается носом в теплый и мягкий мех.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше, Маккачин, — шепчет Виктор, внезапно чувствуя себя слишком юным и безумно хрупким.

Маккачин скулит в ответ.

— Да. Знаю.

А потом на комнату опускается тишина.

***

Дело в том, что Юри _хорош_.

Никто не ждет от него этого. Его семья была бы счастлива, если бы он остался дома, вырос бы приятным, немного посредственным человеком, если бы он женился и стал бы отцом двух милейших детей. Семья Юри все равно его любит, даже с синяками на ногах, с всегда забитым расписанием и без друзей. Однако Юри знает — они не уверены, должен ли он продолжать. Стоят ли всего пролитые слезы, кровь и пот.

Однако, когда Юри выходит на лед под громкие первые аккорды мелодии, в его голове нет места тревожным мыслям, и он чувствует себя самым счастливым. Конечно, иногда он ненавидит кровь на носках, ненавидит завтракать безвкусным йогуртом и хлопьями (никакого кацудона, потому что он вредный и калорийный, так ведь), ненавидит тот факт, что у него никогда не было лучшего друга или девушки, потому что у него не хватает на это времени. Лишь когда Юри стоит на подиуме, в его венах течет обжигающе горячая кровь, и весь мир смотрит на него, он думает: «Стоят. Правда стоят.»

Дело в том, что Юри всегда хорош, даже если мир относится к нему с недоверием, но только сейчас он впервые стал лучше.

Это кажется безумно странным.

***

Дело в том, что Виктор _лучше_.

Он более талантливый, более смелый, более потрясающий — он превышает все ожидания, он всегда был лучше других. Виктор вихрем летал на юниорских соревнованиях и без особых усилий, со свойственными ему грацией и очарованием, разбивал своих соперников. (Виктор острый, как бритва, только режет в два раза сильнее, и, когда он улыбается и позирует для фотографий с блестящей золотой медалью, всегда немного показывает зубы).

Это не бахвальство, запомните. Просто Виктор такой, какой он есть.

Для него оказаться в такой ситуации, как сейчас, не…

Что же.

Дело в том, что для Виктора не было достаточно слова «хорош». И все же сегодня он не дотянул до слова «лучше».

Это кажется безумно странным.

***

Юри удивленно входит в зал в новом костюме, от которого все чешется и который сдавливает шею. Комната жужжит, и каждому не терпится встретиться с главным человеком этого вечера, и Юри непроизвольно сравнивает их с роем пчел. Канако подталкивает его к важным людям, которые пожимают ему руку и рассыпаются комплиментами. Юри не знает, может ли он дышать или нет.

Он здоровается и с другими фигуристами.

Некоторые из них искренне его поздравляют.

Другие не очень.

(Последним к нему подходит Никифоров).

— Поздравляю, — говорит фигурист с очень ласковой («И очень фальшивой», — думает Юри) улыбкой. — Удивительное выступление!

— Спасибо, — отвечает Юри, и часть его в ужасе. — Ты тоже хорошо выступил.

— Да, ты тоже заметил? — как-то мягко спрашивает Никифоров.

Юри хочет сказать ему что-то, но потом останавливается и вспоминает ухмылку на губах Никифорова, когда тот обошел Кацуки в Атлантик-Сити, и передумывает.

— Но этого не было достаточно, — легко бросает Юри и уходит.

(Виктор стоит там еще очень долго).

***

Виктор уходит с банкета полностью вымотанным. Он не мог больше выносить полные жалости взгляды фигуристов, разочарование Якова и воспоминания о высокомерном лице Кацуки. Быть проигравшим тяжело, но в груди бушует холодная ярость, когда он думает о мужч…

Виктор не такой. Все это совершенно неправильно.

(Его почти стошнило).

***

В тот вечер Юри много пьет и пытается не думать.

Это сложно, но у Юри неплохо получается, и когда он, пошатываясь, идет в свой номер, то наконец чувствует себя победителем. Он выиграл, стер с тупого лица Виктора усмешку — это же хорошо, да? Он правда гордится собой (и где-то глубоко внутри он знает, что это неправильно, и неприятное чувство, скручивающее живот, связано с Никифоровым, а не с ним. Юри подумает над этим позже).

Юри почти удается убедить себя, что все так, как должно быть, когда он сталкивается с Никифоровым в коридоре.

Фигурист холодно смотрит на него.

— Ого, даже не улыбнешься в этот раз? — Юри в ответ только лучезарно улыбается, чувствуя себя чересчур разбито и жалко. Победитель не должен чувствовать себя так. Никифоров здесь, и Юри хочет, чтобы тот чувствовал себя хуже, чем он сам.

— Это было слишком жалко.

Виктор не отвечает, но, когда он поднимает взгляд на Юри, фигурист рассержен, его высокая бледная фигура внушает ужас.

«Это нереально», — бесстрастно думает Юри, а потом смеется, потому что все кажется невероятно странным, смеется, потому что иначе расплачется.

Никифоров внезапно делает шаг вперед, давая волю всей энергии, кипевшей внутри, и прижимает Юри к стене.

— Не надо, — грубо выдыхает он, и Юри дрожит, чувствуя странное тепло. Воротник его рубашки расстегнут, и Никифоров замечает, как на молочно-белой шее появляется красный румянец.

Юри осторожно сглатывает и смотрит Никифорову прямо в глаза. Юри опьянен победой, шампанским и чем-то совершенно иным.

— Или что? — тихо отвечает Юри, смотря, как глаза Никифорова темнеют, Юри думает о сломанных костях и синяках, а потом Никифоров быстро, точно гадюка, наклоняется вперед, Юри задерживает дыхание, и губы Никифорова накрывают его губы, язык с капелькой яда на самом кончике проскользнул в его рот, все так неправильно, и, о Господи, Юри отталкивает, кусает его губы, пробует на вкус злые невысказанные слова, сжимает в кулак воротник слишком модной рубашки и притягивает ближе.

Это проще чем чувствовать, понимает Юри позже, когда срывает с Виктора рубашку. На самом деле нет, но потом наваливается все сразу, ему едва удается дышать, он не может думать…

Так что он и не думает.

***

Виктор уходит утром, оставляя Токио и Кацуки. Яков уже работает над программами, и впереди у Виктора чемпионат мира. Это прекрасный шанс поставить Кацуки на место, и Виктор не намерен так просто его упускать.

Виктор не думает о Кацуки (Тем не менее, когда Виктор видит Кацуки по телевизору, медленно и осторожно выходящего из отеля, он ухмыляется).


	2. 2009

Когда Юри просыпается на следующее утро, он чувствует себя просто отвратительно.

Голова просто раскалывается, и Юри, приподнимаясь, морщится и оглядывает пустую комнату. Все простыни смяты, кто-то сбросил на пол настольную лампу, тусклые черепки которой сейчас лежат на паркете. Сначала Юри ничего не понимает, но через долю секунды он вспоминает.

— Нет, — очень тихо говорит он. Юри медленно закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Два часа спустя за Юри заходит Канако, и к этому времени в комнате царит идеальный порядок, а все вещи аккуратно собраны. Юри старается улыбаться, когда уходит из отеля (это сложно, но фигурист думает, что у него неплохо получилось) и рассказывает журналистам о своей победе.

— Что вы планируете делать дальше? — спрашивает один из них. Юри пожимает плечами.

— Это очевидно, разве нет? Мы отправимся на национальные соревнования и надеемся, что сможем пройти и дальше, — уверенно отвечает Юри, хотя на самом деле он не уверен в своих словах.

Чуть позже, когда Канако внимательно на него смотрит, Юри не поднимает взгляд, так что она просто вздыхает.

— В таком случае нам лучше приступить к работе.

***

Виктор мастерски притворяется.

Виктор притворяется на интервью, и, даже если внутри все болит, он беспечно улыбается и отвечает на вопросы.

— Что вы думаете о своем проигрыше Юри Кацуки? — спросил журналист.

Если бы Виктор честно ответил на вопрос, то он, возможно, закричал бы, но вместо этого он только изгибает губы в улыбке и говорит дежурными фразами «Это соревнование» и «С нетерпением жду следующего раза».

2009 быстро подкрадывается, и злость не проходит. В канун Нового года Виктор выпивает больше, чем ему, наверное, стоило бы, трахается с балериной, и она не так уж и плоха: милая и очень гибкая, но она дотрагивается до Виктора слишком осторожно, слишком нежно. «Все не так уж и плохо», — говорит себе Виктор (но это не то, что ему нужно). Поэтому Виктор начинает встречаться с ее другом, но вскоре они расстаются. Это полностью вина Виктора, но ему ни капельки не жаль.

Вечером того дня он приходит на каток. Яков пристально смотрит на него, и будь Виктор младше, он бы обязательно отвел взгляд.

— Так дело не пойдет, — Яков сжимает плечо Виктора. — Послушай, Витя, ты можешь выиграть этот сезон — ты понимаешь это, я понимаю это, все понимают это, черт, даже Кацуки понимает это. Но сначала ты должен собраться с силами. Я помогу тебе выиграть, но сначала ты должен привести себя в порядок.

Виктор закрывает глаза и заставляет себя вспомнить Токио, стыд, который он испытывал, стоя позади японского фигуриста, а потом резко выдыхает и открывает глаза.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Расскажи мне о программе.

***

2009 подкрадывается быстро, и Юри уже сейчас может сказать, что этот год станет одним из худших. В груди затаилась странная пустота, и Юри не может понять почему (Ведь побеждать приятно. Ведь победа означает счастье, спокойствие, победа должна расставлять все по полочкам, делать все лучше. Победа не должна драть легкие изнутри и быть причиной бессонницы).

Национальные соревнования такие же, очень похожие на то, что представлял себе Юри: зрители взрываются аплодисментами, когда он выступает с программами, принесшими ему золото, он напоминает себе улыбаться, когда другие фигуристы просят сфотографироваться с ним и подписать что-нибудь. Некоторые из них так молоды, и Юри долго думает о том, как восхищенно они смотрят на него.

Он тоже раньше был таким? Внезапно Юри понимает, что не может вспомнить.

(Стрелки часов приближаются к двум часам ночи, и Юри все еще вглядывается в темноту. Чемпионат четырёх континентов уже близко, и все ждут, что он выиграет. Юри не знает, сможет ли он сделать это).

***

По большей части Виктор старается быть честным с самим собой.

Это сложно. Виктор всегда лгал так же легко, как и дышал. Он помнит, как в пять лет злился и завидовал другим детям, которые возвращались с каникул загорелыми и отдохнувшими и рассказывали истории о море и солнце, в то время как у самого Виктора были только ноющая боль в мышцах и синяки на ногах. Виктор помнит, как сочинял свои очень лживые истории, которые рассказывал с неизменной улыбкой на лице, помнит бесцветный, жгучий, ослепляющий стыд, когда другие ребята вывели его на чистую воду («В следующий раз меня не поймают», — решительно подумал лжец).

Тем не менее иногда он путается в словах и невпопад улыбается. Хотя чем старше он становится, тем реже это происходит.

Дело в том, что Виктор много лжет. Виктор не очень этим гордится, но такой уж он человек. Он выдумывает истории. Тонкой паутинкой лжи опутывает свои рассказы, ловко варьирует полуправдой, облачает правду и действительность в ложь. Уродливую правду он изо всех сил пытается скрыть (именно это случится с воспоминаниями о GPF в 2008 и о том, что было после. Не сейчас, но скоро).

Однако Виктор старается быть честным с самим собой. Это сложно, но он старается, правда старается изо всех сил.

В конце концов, если он не может доверять себе, то кому сможет?

(Виктор отказывается отвечать на этот вопрос).

***

Когда чемпионат четырех континентов подходит к концу, Юри понимает — с ним что-то не так. Он выигрывает, но короткая программа кажется незнакомой и неестественной, слишком спокойной, и судьи тоже замечают это, снижая баллы за общее впечатление. Этого недостаточно, чтобы изменить общий результат, но все равно Юри не может выкинуть это из головы и спотыкается на выходе из тройного акселя в произвольной программе.

Канако кажется уставшей, когда они уходят из уголка слез и поцелуев.

— Юри…

— Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, — перебивает ее Юри. Холодный пот высыхает на спине, и ступни болят сильнее, чем обычно.

Канако будто бы хотела что-то ответить, но промолчала.

***

Виктор быстро разделывается с национальными соревнованиями и чемпионатом Европы, берет в двух соревнованиях золото, изо всех сил пытаясь доказать миру, что он чего-то стоит. Виктор просыпается с рассветом, слушает темы обеих программ, и, даже когда он снимает наушники, голоса эхом отдаются у него в голове. Лилия кричит на него, а Виктор не огрызается и лишь пытается прочувствовать, увидеть музыку, попробовать на вкус мелодию клавиш пианино (У него не получается, но с каждым разом он все ближе).

Яков останавливает его, когда за неделю до чемпионата мира они изменили последний прыжок.

— Лучше, — кивает Яков. — Теперь иди поспи.

Виктор дрожит, тяжело дышит, голоса в голове громко-громко кричат, но он слушается.

***

Самолет Юри вылетает поздно, и у него есть много времени, чтобы подумать, прежде чем он полетит в Лос-Анджелес.

Юри думает об ухмылке Виктора, о синяках на своих запястьях, о тройном акселе на чемпионате четырех континентов. Юри вспоминает о золотых медалях, оставленных в пустой квартире, вспоминает то, как на него смотрели фигуристы на национальных соревнованиях, вспоминает то, как легко рвалась ткань под руками. Юри размышляет о том, как напортачил с короткой программой. Юри знает, что родители смотрят соревнования по телевизору, и думает: «Этого достаточно.»

В этот раз Юри не подпустит Виктора чересчур близко к себе.

Впрочем, вечером, когда Юри прилетает в Лос-Анджелес, его план растворяется в воздухе вместе с сизым дымом. Виктор тащит Юри к себе в комнату, где втрахивает его в матрас. Юри, сдерживая внутри крики, только требует:

— Сильнее, Никифоров, неужели это все, на что ты способен?

Когда Виктор ускоряется, Юри зло впивается ногтями ему в спину, царапает — на коже Никифорова появляются длинные, красные, порочные полосы.

На следующий день на катке Юри видит, как Виктор иногда морщится. Кацуки растягивает губы в улыбке и думает: _«Хорошо.»_

Юри улыбается неприятно, но в последнее время его вряд ли можно назвать приятным человеком, так что это неважно.

***

Виктор знает, что он плохой человек.

Виктор лжет сквозь зубы, улыбается, когда хочется плакать. Он забирает многое, практически ничего не отдает, забывает о том, что ему кажется неважным. Виктор мелочный, самоуверенный, в нем полно жадности и самонадеянности, Никифорову всегда мало простого «хорошо», он всегда требует лишь «лучшего». Именно поэтому он победитель (Именно поэтому он в одиночестве сжигает за собой мосты. Именно поэтому он никогда ничем не доволен).

Однако Виктор хотя бы старается это скрыть.

Кацуки же даже не пытается. Юри самоуверенный, он никогда не старается заговорить с другими фигуристами, улыбается легко и отвечает отрывистыми предложениями. От высокомерия Кацуки тошнит, особенно когда он надменно, чуть поодаль от всех скользит по коридору. Виктор ненавидит его, ненавидит мягкий акцент, ненавидит то, что Кацуки скорее похож на мраморную статую, чем на человека. Виктор хочет вжиматься в фигуриста всем телом, заставить его потеть, срывать с его губ крики (именно поэтому Виктор прокусил кожу Кацуки на плече, чувствуя, как что-то теплое и соленое проскользнуло в рот. Мужчина дрожал).

Да, может Виктор плохой, вот только Кацуки хуже.

***

— А вот Юри Кацуки — тот, кто смог удивить абсолютно всех в этом году! После невероятной победы в финале Гран-при прошлого года, все пристально следили за восходящей звездой японского фигурного катания на чемпионате мира. Крис, что скажешь: сможет ли Юри Кацуки повторить свой золотой успех, как на национальных соревнованиях и соревнованиях четырех континентов?

— Ну, Джонни, я бы не был так в этом уверен. Все мы видели, как изменился Кацуки. Он совсем не похож на человека, который шокировал всех в прошлом декабре. Вспомни, у него было довольно много недочетов в короткой программе после Гран-при. Я бы поставил деньги на Виктора Никифорова. Никифоров уже не раз доказывал, что он один из лучших фигуристов своего поколения. Более того, он выступил с незабываемой программой на чемпионате Европы и взял золото. Конечно, Кацуки однажды выиграл, но я не думаю, что Никифоров позволит этому случиться вновь.

— Конечно, ты прав, Крис, но давай не будем забывать, что никто не ожидал, что Кацуки выиграет Гран-при. Я бы не списывал его со счетов так просто. А мы ведем прямой репортаж из Лос-Анджелеса, и через несколько минут мы вернемся вместе с прямым включением мирового чемпионата по фигурному катанию!

***

Когда Юри ждет своего выхода, он чувствует себя очень одиноким.

Другие фигуристы, конечно же, разогреваются и разговаривают с друг другом. Никифоров беспечно улыбается и болтает с группой хихикающих девушек, постоянно поправляющих прически. Чешский фигурист вместе с китайским рассматривают что-то в телефоне, фигуристы из Канады разговаривают между собой. Юри слышит, как в их словах проскальзывает его имя, но запрещает себе прислушиваться (разумеется, он им не нравится).

Юри крепче сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в мягкую кожу ладоней, и старается думать о чем-то другом.

У Юри нет друзей. Он обменял их на лед и отражения. Юри сказал бы, что ничуть не сожалеет, только это будет неправдой.

(Иногда он думает о вселенной, где все случилось иначе. Вселенной, где все проще. Вселенной, где Юри остался в Хасецу и улыбался чуть больше, и где его кости окрепли, прежде чем сломались).

Имя Юри называют следующим. Фигурист поднимается, ни на кого не смотря.

У Юри нет друзей, но пока он выигрывает, то может утешать себя мыслью, что оно того стоит.

***

Позже он встречает в коридоре Никифорова. Русский улыбается и картинно его поздравляет, а потом прямо перед тем, как уйти, наклоняется ближе.

— Ты выглядел гораздо лучше, когда стоял на коленях, — шепчет Никифоров, и Юри перестаёт дышать.

(«Это не то, чего я хотел», — слабым эхом отдалась мысль в его голове).

***

Виктор наблюдает от начала до конца за выступлением Кацуки. Мужчина кажется чересчур неуклюжим и рассерженным, и, когда он падает, все сразу же подмечают то, как быстро он выдыхает. Все-таки это нормально. По правде говоря, Кацуки никому не нравится.

Виктор все же аплодирует, и его улыбка становится менее натянутой.

***

После, когда баллы подсчитаны, Виктор занимает первое место с довольно существенным отрывом. Толпа аплодирует Виктору, когда он стоит на подиуме, а Кацуки смотрит с почти осязаемой ненавистью во взгляде. Виктор даже не думает смотреть в ответ.

В конце концов все так, как и должно быть. Это место принадлежит Виктору, а не Кацуки.

***

После чемпионата Юри почти не разговаривает.

Канако не заставляет. У Юри впереди новый сезон и жажда пробиться обратно к золоту. Короткая программа злая и резкая, движения причиняют боль, но все же Юри, чувствуя, как в ушах стучит кровь, отталкивается ото льда, закручивает прыжки, пока сердце неустанно колотится в груди, снова и снова, снова и снова. Юри быстро вращается, высоко прыгает и думает: «Недостаточно. Пока недостаточно.»

Этот вечер один из худших. Программа зудит, громко воет под кожей, ступни пульсируют от боли, но Юри в тысячный раз пересчитывает баллы и хочет закричать, потому что _их недостаточно_. Никифоров стал лучше с прошлого года, и Юри должен стать не меньше, чем «самым лучшим» (Юри хочет не просто победить Виктора, нет. Он хочет его сломать, разрушить этого красивого золотого любимца всего мира, и неважно, чего это будет стоить).

— Я собираюсь сделать последним прыжком четверной флип, — говорит Юри Канако. Она затихает, внимательно его осматривая.

Юри знает, что она видит его насквозь, знает, что, если он возьмет коронный прыжок Виктора, это не останется незамеченным, но ему уже все равно. Уже слишком поздно принимать подобное решение, но ему нужно…

— Хорошо, — соглашается наконец Канако, и Юри чувствует, как внутри рушится дамба, выпуская что-то наружу. — Но будет больно.

— Я готов, — отвечает Юри. («Мне уже больно», — не добавляет он).


	3. 2010 - часть 1

— Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на Олимпиаду 2010, где сейчас проходит соревнование по фигурному катанию среди мужчин! Лучшие из лучших фигуристов сейчас с нами здесь, в Ванкувере, Канада и, без сомнений, сегодня мы увидим потрясающие выступления!

— Разумеется! Сначала фигуристы выступят с короткими программами, и здесь, в Pacific Coliseum, мы станем свидетелями невероятных талантов и усердной работы над собой. Однако сначала давайте поговорим о том, что нас сегодня ждет.

— Конечно! Прошлый сезон в фигурном катании был очень бурным — некоторые рекорды были побиты, некоторые фигуристы только набирали обороты, и еще мы увидели несколько очень впечатляющих дебютов!

— Ты прав! И если мы заговорили о впечатляющих дебютах, то, конечно же, более всего запомнился Юри Кацуки из Японии. Он удивил всех в прошлом году на Гран-при, смог поразить абсолютно каждого в мире фигурного катания и принес своей стране ее первое золото.

— Никто и подумать не мог, правда? Кацуки взял золото и на национальных соревнованиях, и на чемпионате четырех континентов, но на мировом чемпионате мы узнали, что и Кацуки может проиграть.

— Поясним: Кацуки неожиданно для всех взял серебро, и, конечно же, человеком, который смог его победить, был Виктор Никифоров.

— Если Кацуки появился из ниоткуда, то Никифоров уже на протяжении нескольких лет показывает блестящие выступления. Он невероятно талантлив, и полон решимости победить, и уже выиграл золотую медаль, которая ушла в его копилку вместе с другими с мировых и европейских чемпионатов.

— Это точно, но думаю, что нам стоит присмотреться и к Кацуки. Я видел его короткую программу на национальных соревнованиях и могу с уверенностью сказать, что если кто и сможет победить Никифорова в этом году, то это точно будет Кацуки.

— Полностью согласен. Однако здесь нечто большее: на льду или вне льда они относятся к друг другу весьма прохладно. Я сегодня говорил с Никифоровым, и, безусловно, работа соперника не впечатлила его. Что насчет Кацуки? Думаю, что после мирового чемпионата ему нужно сравнять счет. Если честно, я думаю, что противостояние, которое мы увидим сегодня, станет лучшим в фигурном катании.

— Словно с языка снял. Вечер обещает быть очень интересным! Мы будем внимательно следить за Никифоровым и Кацуки на протяжении всего эфира.

***

Виктор растягивается до самой последней минуты. Он снимает наушники, машет на прощание другим фигуристам и уходит вместе с Яковом.

Он ничуть не беспокоится. В конце концов, с чего бы ему беспокоиться?

— Не волнуйся, Витя, — Яков ободряюще похлопывает фигуриста по спине. — Все готово. Ты победишь.

Виктор приподнимает бровь, немного удивленный словами тренера. «Обычно Яков такого не говорит», — думает Виктор, а потом пожимает плечами. Что ж, это олимпийские соревнования, и скорее всего Яков просто весь на нервах.

И вот объявляют его имя. Виктор выходит на лед, поднимает руку, чтобы поприветствовать зрителей, чувствуя, как адреналин бурлит в венах. Никифоров напрочь забывает о словах Якова.

(Тем не менее, он вспомнит этот разговор чуть позже)

***

Юри слышит, как где-то там зрители взрываются аплодисментами, и с усмешкой думает: «Вы еще ничего не видели».

***

— Что же, это было _нечто_.

— Я не могу поверить в то, что я сейчас скажу, но, Крис, возможно это одно из лучших выступлений, даже, может быть, _самое лучшее выступление_ , которое я когда-либо видел.

— Я едва ли могу подобрать слова, чтобы описать то, что мы сейчас увидели.

— Превосходные прыжки, невероятные вращения, целая буря эмоций — в короткой программе Кацуки было все и даже больше.

— Все в абсолютном восторге стоя аплодируют Кацуки, и над зрительным залом развеваются японские флаги. Кацуки уходит, но люди все еще стоя аплодируют чемпиону, который показал сегодня нечто невероятное. Это выступление войдет в историю.

— Я скажу даже больше: я не думаю, что Никифоров сможет с этим сравниться.

— Да, я согласен. Однако его выступление, как всегда, было потрясающим — вы только посмотрите на его баллы. Думаю, что разрыв между ним и Кацуки будет небольшим.

— Без сомнений, но вы только посмотрите на Кацуки — он полностью выжат. Он уже ушел с катка, но зрители все еще аплодируют.

— И у них на это есть веские причины.

— А вот и результаты! Кацуки занимает второе место.

— Я удивлен. Посмотри на эти числа — Кацуки не удалось поразить судей.

— Что же, в конце концов именно судьи выставляют баллы, но скажу прямо — Кацуки заслужил большего.

— Возможно. Хотя все еще может измениться в произвольной программе!

***

После короткой программы Виктор махнул рукой на вечеринку и ушел в свой номер. В животе что-то неприятно скрутилось, Виктор словно парил в невесомости, и у него чертовски раскалывалась голова. Он пытается выкинуть из головы все мысли, но не может.

Виктор не идиот. Его балл был очень, очень высоким — настолько высоким, что кажется почти невероятным.

И, без сомнений, Виктор был великолепен — он сделал лишь несколько мелких ошибок: оступился на приземлении четверного тулупа, немного ошибся в дорожке шагов, но в целом все было потрясающим. Однако его результат говорит: выступление было не просто потрясающим, а одним из его самых лучших.

(Виктор знает, что это не так, просто пока не готов это признать).

Кацуки приходит к нему намного позже, рассерженно и нетерпеливо стучит в дверь, и Виктор сперва отталкивает его, но потом все же впускает (он пытается думать об одной серебряной медали, поблескивающей в золотом море, о порочных царапинах на спине, словно кричащих «ты недостаточно хорош», но вместо того он вспоминает выражение лица Кацуки, когда объявили результаты, и дрожит, когда чувствует влажное прикосновение языка к коже).

Все происходящее, как и всегда, невероятно, все эмоции накалены до предела, вот только Виктор точно знает, что Кацуки на него плевать.

«Но, возможно, это именно то, что я заслужил», — думает Виктор, смотря в потолок.

***

Канако не злится. Она в ярости.

— Они _не посмеют_ , — отчеканивает она, пока Юри делает растяжку перед произвольной программой. — Они не посмеют, иначе я поставлю в известность обо всем происходящем Олимпийский Комитет. Я уничтожу их.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — отвечает Юри, проверяя свои коньки.

Сегодня Юри странно спокоен, хотя вчера он был готов рвать и метать. Однако сейчас он расслаблен, и ему кажется, что он спокойно, как буй, качается на морских волнах (он вспоминает о безразличном выражении лица Никифорова, о Якове, который вчера фамильярно разговаривал с одним из судей. Юри вспоминает о Солт-Лейк-Сити, Елене Бережной и Антоне Сихарулидзе [1])

Они хотят нечестной игры? Отлично. Юри не против. По крайней мере теперь ему не нужно сдерживаться.

***

«Юри пугает», — думает Виктор.

Юри изящно, немного грубо скользит на льду, и Виктор не может отвести от него взгляд, когда тот катается, словно теряя все человеческое и разрывая себя на части. Программа кажется невозможной: пять четверных прыжков, дорожки шагов, заклоны, бильманы, либелы, но вот все зрители, затаив дыхание, смотрят на то, как Кацуки отдает себя до последней капли.

***

— И Кацуки оступился на приземлении.

— Я не думаю, что это повлияет на общий результат. Я имею в виду — просто посмотри на это.

— Ты прав.

***

Последний прыжок — это четверной флип.

Юри вспотел, хватает ртом горячий воздух, но фигурист заканчивает дорожку шагов, вздыхает и думает: «Вот оно», — а потом…

Юри прыгает.

Юри приземляется, и зрители взрываются аплодисментами. Приземление было немного не ровным, но Юри уже все равно.

Он завершает программу, принимает финальную позу и ждет, растворяясь в какофонии звуков, пусть даже хочет рухнуть прямо на лед. Юри не даст слабину, Юри не позволит им узнать, как тяжело это было.

***

— Я сейчас скажу вслух то, о чем сейчас думают все: даже Никифоров не сможет лучше.

— Да, ты прав. Возможно, в программе Кацуки были недочеты, ее стоило немного доработать, но в целом это было невероятно.

— Давайте подождем результаты.

— Знаешь, у меня сейчас такое странное чувство… не знаю, мне кажется, что…

— Тебе кажется, что Кацуки не выиграет?

— Да, думаю так.

***

Факт: Виктор хорош.

Юри лучше.

Вот еще один факт:

Юри проиграл.

(Разрыв между первым и вторым местом ничтожно мал, комментаторы не сдерживают своего возмущения, зрители вяло хлопают, другие фигуристы обеспокоенно переглядываются, а потом молча присоединяются к нестройным аплодисментам. Это ничего не изменит, но Юри, сжав губы, все равно продолжает наблюдать.)

Вот последний факт:

Юри должен был выиграть.

(Это точка невозврата.)

***

— Кацуки! — кричит Никифоров вслед японцу, когда тот быстрым шагом идет к выходу. Юри вздрагивает (он знает, что больше не выдержит) (и все же он останавливается).

— Что? — безразлично спрашивает Юри (он не будет кричать, ругаться или плакать. Ни за что).

Никифоров догоняет его и по-странному нерешительно заглядывает в глаза.

— Ты должен был выиграть, — неловко, словно через силу, признает он.

Юри поднимает на него взгляд.

— Знаю, — просто отвечает Юри, отворачивается от Никифорова и медленно уходит.

Никифоров не идет за ним.

(Но Юри все равно запомнит.)

***

Виктор дрожит.

Голова раскалывается, колени подкашиваются, но он должен найти Якова, должен, _должен узнать_ …

— Это ты сделал? — затаив дыхание, спрашивает Виктор. Яков не притворяется, словно ничего не знает.

— Нет, не я, — Виктор на секунду, прекрасную, _замечательную_ секунду, вновь может дышать, а потом, — Витя, ты должен понять…

Внутри Виктора что-то рухнуло.

— _Нет_ , — бесцветно шепчет Виктор.

— Поверь, не смог ничего сделать, это пришло свыше. Я был против, но они… я бы был бессилен.

— Это _неправильно_ , — голос Виктора дрожит.

Яков внимательно смотрит на него.

— Витя, — очень мягко зовет Яков, — ты же понимаешь, что если ты скажешь что-нибудь, то с твоей карьерой будет покончено? Они разрушат тебя, сделают все, чтобы ты не смог больше выйти на лед.

Виктор понимает.

(Его вырывает, как только он переступает порог комнаты, его лицо мокрое от слез, он дрожит, это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно, он хотел победить, но не так, он никогда не хотел победить так.)

В конце концов Виктор ничего не говорит.

***

Вот что делает Юри:

Он говорит с журналистами («Я не судья, так что ничего не могу сказать о результатах», — вежливо и коротко).

Он собирает вещи и садится на самолет (он не хочет, чтобы Канако кричала, оспаривала решение судей. Его и так ненавидят за то, что он чересчур хорош, — Юри не позволит им шептаться за своей спиной о том, что он не умеет проигрывать).

Он забывает о Ванкувере (не совсем правда).

Вот что не делает Юри:

Кричит. Плачет. Вопит. Плачет.

(Вы чувствуете ложь?)

Япония ждет его. Юри думает съездить к родителям в Хасецу, но так и не решается.

Мировой чемпионат через месяц. У него нет времени на то, чтобы вернуться домой.

Юри игнорирует боль в суставах, покалывание в ноге, ноющие мышцы и усталость (нет, он прекрасно понимает, что происходит. К тому моменту это уже стало не возможностью, а лишь вопросом времени. Юри только надеется, что это подождет еще немного).

Юри задается вопросом, когда простого «хорошо» для него стало недостаточно.

Возможно, сейчас это уже не имеет значения, но почему-то его беспокоит то, что он не может вспомнить, когда это все началось.

***

Виктор приезжает домой в золоте.

(Конечно, люди все еще обсуждают произошедшее, размышляют над причинами, показывают пальцами. Однако никто не подает официальную жалобу — они любят Виктора, и это факт. Они продолжают его любить даже после того, что произошло на олимпиаде, и в России никто бы не посмел ни в чем обвинить Виктора. Он ненавидит их за это.)

В России Виктора встречают как героя, и радостные голоса звенят в ушах. Виктор, натянув на губы восхитительно фальшивую улыбку, приветственно машет рукой. «Мошенник», — кричит что-то внутри.

Не поймите неправильно — Виктор хотел выиграть и все еще хочет. Виктор хотел победить Кацуки, сломать его, разрушить его, но не смог, и это _неправильно_. В животе что-то сжимается, когда он смотрит на свою медаль. Виктор отбрасывает ее от себя, как только приходит домой, и не осмеливается взглянуть на себя в зеркале, думая о том, каким крошечным казался Кацуки, когда уходил.

После долгих раздумий Виктор порывает все контакты с Яковом.

Виктор ждет момента, когда кто-нибудь выведет его на чистую воду.

Однако все молчат.

***

Юри хочет уйти, но Канако пытается отговорить его.

— Юри, — тихо зовет она, и Юри не помнит, чтобы она когда-нибудь так с ним говорила, — тебе не нужно уходить.

Он смотрит на нее и внезапно чувствует себя очень старым.

— Нет, не нужно, — соглашается он. — Но я уйду.

— Но почему? — Юри неожиданно замечает, как сильно Канако устала. Это полностью его вина.

— Потому что, если я не уйду, они победят, — голос Юри дрожит, и он отчаянно думает: «Разве ты не понимаешь, _разве ты не понимаешь?_ »

***

Впервые с Олимпиады Виктор говорит с Яковом в Турине.

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы найти нового тренера.

Виктор не говорит «я больше не доверяю тебе» или «я больше так не могу». Ему и не нужно.

Яков кивает. Когда Виктор поднимает на него взгляд, то замечает, что глаза у Якова немного покраснели.

***

После жеребьевки Юри выступает первым. Он думает, что поставил новый рекорд, но не уверен (становится все сложнее сконцентрироваться, но он должен, осталось совсем чуть-чуть).

Юри смотрит, как Никифоров дважды падает, как у него трясутся руки и как краснеют глаза. Никифоров занимает четвертое место, и Юри думает, что он не должен чувствовать себя победителем.

Юри не чувствует ничего.

***

Виктор раздумывает перед тем, как постучать в дверь Кацуки.

Но все же стучит.

Дверь открывается.

— А, — кивает Кацуки. — Это ты.

Кацуки выглядит ужасно. У него огромные круги под глазами, спутанные волосы и охрипший голос. На нем нет обуви, и Виктор видит, как почернели его ногти, которые теперь кажутся безумно хрупкими, и отсюда может почувствовать знакомый запах антисептика (Виктор, затаив дыхание, удивленно смотрит на Кацуки, сам не до конца понимая почему. Ноги Кацуки такие же, как и у всех фигуристов. Виктор помнит, как сам проводил множество вечеров в ванной, пытаясь залечить мозоли и раны. Просто Виктор никогда не думал, что Кацуки делает то же самое).

Виктор ничего не говорит.

Кацуки ждет, а затем пожимает плечами.

— Заходи, если хочешь.

Виктор правда хочет отрицательно покачать головой, развернуться и уйти к себе в номер.

Вместо этого он заходит в номер Кацуки и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Дай мне пять минут, хорошо? — Кацуки, не дожидаясь ответа, прихрамывая, уходит в ванную. Виктор все же кивает.

Они не впервые занимаются подобным, и все же Виктор почему-то волнуется. Сейчас что-то изменилось (он знает что).

Виктор в полной тишине ждет, когда вернется Кацуки. Когда он возвращается, Виктор медлит, прежде чем дотрагивается до него — а потом внезапно он осознает, что не знает нужно ли применить силу, сделать это грубо, или медленно, или…

— Что с тобой происходит? — Кацуки отстраняется и раздраженно смотрит на фигуриста.

— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Виктор, притворяясь, что не понимает.

— Послушай, Никифоров, мне не нужна твоя неуместная жалость. Мне казалось, что ты хочешь потрахаться, но я не собираюсь терпеть твое притворство, словно ты о чем-то сожалеешь. Или ты берешь себя в руки, и мы быстро трахаемся, или ты выметаешься отсюда, — зло выплевывает Кацуки.

«Хорошо, — думает Виктор, подавляя в себе панику. — Хорошо». Виктор знает, что делать («Я не знал, — хочет сказать Виктор. — Они никогда на спрашивали меня, я ничего не мог сделать») (последнее — ложь).

— Будто бы меня волнуют твои чувства, Кацуки, — огрызается Виктор, заталкивая все путанные мысли куда подальше. Виктор торопливо и зло подталкивает Юри к кровати.

Кацуки закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как пульс быстро бьется в крови, когда Виктор опускается на колени.

***

После всего Никифоров ненадолго остается.

Он принимает душ, рассматривает в зеркале злые, красные царапины на теле. Потом медленно, аккуратно одевается. Юри игнорирует его, смотря только на свой телефон.

Юри не может заставить себя разозлиться или почувствовать хоть что-то. Внутри плещется только пустота и странная боль.

Возможно, Юри стоит покончить с этим (он отмахивается от этой мысли).

Только когда Никифоров почти уходит, Юри спрашивает:

— Думаешь, оно того стоило?

Тишина, а затем:

— Нет, не стоило, — слишком быстро, чтобы это было правдой, отвечает Никифоров, а потом уходит.

Юри смотрит на дверь, а потом медленно, почти горько, улыбается впервые за пару недель.

Кто бы мог подумать?

***

— Сейчас будет четверной прыжок.

— И Никифоров падает. Должен сказать, что на это довольно сложно смотреть.

— Я никогда не думал, что скажу это о Викторе Никифорове, но я не уверен, смогу ли досмотреть это до конца.

— Дважды чемпион мира, победитель Гран-при, золотой медалист олимпиады этого года и многократный чемпион Европы не сможет взять медаль.

— Это грустно.

***

Это несчастный случай.

Во время разминки Юри отвлекается на несколько очень важных секунд. Он не замечает французского фигуриста, а когда замечает, уже становится поздно.

Первая ошибка.

Когда они помогают ему уйти с катка (после того как он все там испачкал кровью), они говорят, что это всего лишь ушиб. « _Отлично_ , — думает Юри. — _Я смогу кататься с этим_ ». Конечно, это больно, но, в конце концов, все в какой-то степени от всего больно, да? Они предупреждают его, Канако, бледнея, говорит не делать этого, и, смотря ей в глаза, Юри вдруг понимает, как сильно она постарела.

Спустя сорок пять минут он возвращается на лед.

Вторая ошибка.

Он думает, что ему станет легче (Канако, золотая медаль, непонятное выражение лица Никифорова). Юри решает выступить с программой, которая забрала его всего до последней капли.

Последняя ошибка.

Но вот забавно — у него почти получается. Он сильно ушибся и из-за этого прыгает ниже, но у него все-таки получается дотронуться до льда лишь раз. У него был шанс на победу.

Все решает последний прыжок (четверной флип, конечно же это четверной флип, и, если честно, он не удивлен, но прежде, чем мир покачнулся, Юри успел подумать: «Не сейчас, только не сейчас»).

Юри падает. В этот раз он не поднимается.


	4. 2010 - часть 2

Юри промолчит, когда они спросят, каково это было.

(Он словно тонул. Юри помнит, как в кромешной темноте его звали голоса, эхом отдающиеся в голове, и просили его проснуться. Помнит, как очнулся и резкий свет тут же ударил в глаза, помнит, как смотрел по сторонам и не понимал, что происходит. Юри отчетливо помнит момент, когда все осознал и, кашляя, попытался поднять голову, потому что надо было встать, закончить программу. Юри помнит боль, разрывающую голову на части и не дающую сдвинуться с места. Помнит, как прежде чем снова упасть в темноту, шепнул: «Простите. Я не думаю, что смогу довести это до конца».)

***

Виктор ушел в раздевалку сразу после своего выступления.

Он тупо смотрит в стену, слушая приглушенные аплодисменты и выкрики зрителей, и словно кого-то ждет. Может, Якова, может, кого-то из фигуристов или кого-то из русской сборной. Они, кажется, приходили, когда он был моложе. Виктор не уверен — с тех пор прошло слишком много времени.

Однако никто не приходит.

Спустя полчаса Виктор наконец-то сдается, достает телефон и, чтобы отвлечься, бездумно просматривает ленту в твиттере.

Именно так Виктор узнает о том, что случилось с Кацуки.

***

Кацуки Юри, получивший травму во время выступления, покидает чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию  
ОПУБЛИКОВАНО ASSOCIATED PRESS | 25 МАРТА, 2010, 14:52 P.M. (ET)

ТУРИН — Победитель Гран-при в 2009 оказался вне игры из-за сотрясения мозга. Из-за травмы Кацуки Юри не сможет продолжать соревнование.

Итальянская пресса сообщает, что лучший фигурист Японии — Кацуки Юри после трагического падения шокировал всех фанатов своим уходом с чемпионата мира.

Кацуки получил сотрясение мозга, когда в четверг вечером упал во время последнего прыжка своей произвольной программы. Перед этим он на разминке столкнулся с другим фигуристом.

В среду японский фигурист выступил с программой, побившей все рекорды, где блестяще выполнил пять четверных прыжков. На следующий день Кацуки и Джереми Дюпон, французский фигурист, готовясь к своим произвольным программам, столкнулись на центральном катке Турина. Очевидцы говорят, что с подбородка Кацуки капала кровь и фигурист несколько секунд пролежал на льду.

Далее фигуристу помогли уйти с катка и провели медосмотр. Спустя сорок пять минут он выступил со своей программой, допустил несколько ошибок, прежде чем упал в попытке сделать четверной флип и потерял сознание. Кацуки осмотрели врачи, и он был немедленно доставлен в больницу с подозрением на травму спины.

Кацуки считается одним из лучших фигуристов нашего времени. По спорному решению судей он занял второе место на Олимпийских играх этого года, и многие ждали, что он возьмет золото на чемпионате мира. Радован Мраз, чешский фигурист, в отсутствие Кацуки взял золото, а любимец публики Виктор Никифоров финишировал пятым после ничем не примечательного выступления.

***

Они говорят, что Юри повезло.

Согласно обследованию, он серьезно ушиб спину, но в целом все в порядке. Они говорят, что у него сильное сотрясение мозга, но он обязательно поправится.

Врачи узнают обо всем: об истощении, потому что Юри уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз нормально спал, о ноющей боли в мышцах, которые Юри не раз доводил до предела, о стертых в кровь ступнях и воспаленных суставах, боль в которых не раз мешала ему при прокате. Канако (Юри замечает темные синяки под ее глазами) смотрит на фигуриста и молча слушает врачей, однако Юри знает, что она не будет долго держать все в себе.

Они говорят, что, несмотря ни на что, Юри повезло. Пусть не сейчас, но он снова сможет кататься.

Юри думает о золоте, которое снова ускользнуло из рук, и отрицательно качает головой.

***

Позже Виктор проводит пресс-конференцию, на которой объявляет главную новость.

Яков необычно тихо сидит рядом с ним, и Виктор в последний раз думает, правильно ли он поступает (он не уверен, что в этой ситуации вообще можно поступить правильно). Когда Виктор произносит это, несколько секунд все потрясенно молчат, прежде чем журналисты берут дело в свои руки. И начинается.

— Виктор! Связано ли ваше решение с недавними провалами в выступлениях?

(Больно.)

— Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали, что не раскрыли весь свой потенциал, когда тренировались под руководством тренера Фельцмана?

— Кто теперь будет вашим тренером?

Виктор, пытаясь успокоиться, отпивает немного воды из стакана и, легко улыбнувшись, сбрасывает последнюю бомбу.

— О, и еще я решил продолжить тренироваться в Соединенных Штатах. Я хочу немного сменить обстановку и надеюсь, что смогу извлечь максимум из этой уникальной возможности!

После этого журналисты одобрительно что-то выкрикивают.

(Говорят, в Америке ты можешь стать другим человеком. Виктор не знает, правда ли это, но он готов дать Америке шанс.)

***

Мама звонит в полночь (понимаете, часовые пояса).

Юри колеблется, прежде чем ответить.

— Юри! Малыш, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает родной голос, и Юри душит вина.

— Я в порядке, мам. Все не так плохо, как кажется, — успокаивает Юри. Не то, чтобы Юри что-то помнил, но он точно смотрел видео на YouTube и… да.

— Почему ты не написал мне? Я узнала обо всем утром из новостей! Юри, я… не… — голос мамы дрожит, и она затихает. Юри чувствует, как его сердце разбивается вдребезги.

— Все в порядке. Меня скоро выпишут из больницы.

— Юри, пожалуйста, приезжай домой, — в конце концов говорит мама. Юри глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь придумать причину, чтобы отказаться, но, когда с его губ срывается рваный хрип, Кацуки внезапно понимает, что не может ничего придумать.

— Я приеду, мама. Обещаю.

***

Виктора никто не провожает на самолет домой. Турин ярко сияет в темноте, и Виктор не может что-то выкинуть из головы (например, как в номере Якова он украдкой заметил стеклянные бутылки. Например, свою старую, почти пустую квартиру в Санкт-Петербурге, потому что прошло уже столько лет, и Виктор почти никогда там не жил. Например, о том, как Юри Кацуки упал на льду, о том, какая бледная у Юри Кацуки кожа).

Виктору всего двадцать один.

***

Юри выписывают из больницы в субботу.

Голова пульсирует от боли, Юри вздрагивает и осторожно идет вперед. Уставшие мышцы протестуют, молят об отдыхе, а травмированная спина ничуть не упрощает задачу, но Юри все равно идет вперед, пусть даже и медленно. Звенит в ушах, с каждой минутой становится все труднее и труднее думать, но Юри упрямо смотрит на центральный выход, проходя мимо журналистов. Моргая, Юри пытается улыбнуться, когда журналисты начинают щелкать камерами, но стоит им только начать задавать вопросы, измученная улыбка сползает с губ. Хочется просто закрыть глаза, однако Юри говорит что-то вроде «Да, я очень расстроен» и «Думаю, мне сейчас лучше, спасибо». Юри спасается от внешнего мира, только когда садится в подъехавшую машину.

— Это не может продолжаться, — где-то спустя семнадцать часов говорит Канако, когда они приземлись в Токио. Юри все еще не может смотреть ей в глаза. — Юри… надо положить этому конец.

— Знаю, — не открывая глаза, спустя минуту отзывается Юри.

— Хорошо, — Канако внимательно смотрит на Юри, — хорошо. Тогда давай начнем.

***

Прежде чем уехать, Виктор прощается.

Виктор возвращает ключи от своей маленькой пустой квартиры и уходит. Виктор думает, что, наверное, должен что-то почувствовать, ведь все-таки он покидает свой дом, но нет (дом это каток, аплодисменты, высокие прыжки. Дом — это любое место, где ему изредка удавалось поспать). Виктор взял с собой немного — конечно же коньки, одежду, туалетные принадлежности и аптечку. Виктор в последний раз смотрит на свои медали и отворачивается.

(В свою первую ночь в новом доме Виктор проснется и лихорадочно наберет номер Лилии и будет тихо умолять ее вернуться в его квартиру и забрать медали. Лилия сбросит трубку, но на следующий день все же принесет блестящие безделушки в их с Яковом квартиру) (но сейчас Виктор верит, что сможет так просто оставить все позади).

Виктор бродит по городу, смотрит на туристов и о чем-то вспоминает. В самом конце он идет на каток.

(Прийти сюда было несложно. Виктора знобит, когда он смотрит на детей, катающихся под присмотром родителей. Виктор вспоминает о сбитых коленках, синяках и восторженных выкриках. Теперь нужно ходить — это намного сложнее, но в конце концов у него получается.)

— Эй! — Виктор уже уходит, когда его окликают высоким и совсем юным голосом. Никифоров останавливается и оборачивается.

Это один из тех, кто занимается на катке, немного удивленно понимает Виктор. Блондин, который каждый день приходит с дедушкой.

— Почему ты уезжаешь? — требовательно спрашивает мальчик, подходя ближе. Виктор не знает, что ответить (я уезжаю, потому что больше не могу доверять своему тренеру. Я уезжаю, потому что моя страна уже не кажется такой родной. Я уезжаю, потому что хочу сбежать от всего).

— Я хочу немного сменить обстановку, — наконец, фальшиво улыбаясь, отвечает Виктор.

Мальчик хмурится.

— Ты не можешь уехать! — громко заявляет он. — Ты лучший фигурист. Ты нужен нам здесь.

Виктор не знает, что сказать, так что пожимает плечами и притворяется, что ему все равно.

— Прости. Ничего не могу поделать.

Мальчик затихает, и Виктор думает, что тот закончил, так что поворачивается к выходу.

— Однажды я обыграю тебя, — зло бросает мальчик ему вслед. Виктор замечает, как в его глазах блестят слезы. — Я стану чемпионом, достойным этой страны, если ты не можешь этого сделать!

Виктор улыбается. Улыбка получается немного грустной, зато в ней нет ни капли лжи.

— Хорошо, парниша. С нетерпением буду ждать, — прощается Виктор и уходит.

Санкт-Петербург медленно просыпается. По улицам ходят люди, с кем-то говорят по мобильным телефонам, пока мимо проносятся машины и солнце светит высоко в зените. Виктору даже кажется, что он слышит тихое пение птиц.

Виктор идет по парку и резко останавливается, когда внезапно замечает нежные цветки магнолии. Виктор, не раздумывая, срывает цветок. Он невероятно мягкий и хрупкий, и Виктор не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз держал такой в руках. «Кто бы мог подумать», — мягко усмехается Виктор.

Весна пришла.

***

В коридоре пусто.

Сначала Юри подошел к старому зданию, куда входили и выходили люди, переговариваясь между собой, но внутри фигурист был один, и его шаги эхом отдавались от стен. Юри садится на стул и не снимает пальто, потому что даже внутри здания холодно.

(— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой? — спрашивает Канако. Юри отрицательно качает головой и выходит из машины. «Я должен сделать это сам», — не отвечает Юри).

Он ждет в тишине. Дверь открывается, и из-за нее, добродушно улыбаясь, выглядывает молодая девушка. Она называет его имя, и Юри кивает, давая понять, что готов. Юри поднимается и идет за девушкой. Они заходят в самую последнюю комнату, где он садится, скрещивает руки на груди и снова ждет.

— Отлично! — психолог усаживается напротив, все так же улыбаясь Юри. — Почему бы вам для начала не рассказать немного о себе?

Юри вздыхает и начинает говорить.

***

Виктор и раньше бывал в Америке. Однако оказывается, что этого было недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему подготовиться для жизни здесь.

Еда отвратительна — Виктор учится выживать на китайской еде на вынос, а не ходить при любом случае в McDonalds или Olive Garden [1]. На вечеринках, где был Виктор, даже не было нормальной выпивки. Даже для весны погода до абсурда теплая, и Виктор ходит в футболке, втайне желая, чтобы лето никогда не наступало. Все вокруг тут же замечают акцент Виктора, засыпают мужчину вопросами и смеются, когда тот не может подобрать слов на английском (раньше такого с ним никогда не случалось). На третий день Виктора почти сбивает машина, и ее водитель грязно ругается, кричит что-то Виктору вслед, пока тот не уходит. Мимо Виктора ежедневно проходят миллионы людей, отправляющие на ходу сообщения или разговаривающие по телефону, и никто не узнает его.

Виктору безумно это нравится.

Каждый день Виктор на велосипеде добирается до катка, потому что втайне боится процесса получения водительских прав, фотографируется с восторженными фанатами и больше смеется, потому что тут так делают все. Здесь он катается под Кэти Перри, и его поведение все больше приводит в ужас Чальдини — нового тренера фигуриста. Он думал, что Виктор будет ответственным и серьезным, но фигуристу плевать на все. Ночи Виктор проводит в клубах, где танцует, выпивает, иногда знакомится с девушками (или, к собственному удивлению, с парнями), и они отправляются в его квартиру.

Когда ночью Виктор остается один, он не может уснуть, чувствуя, как изнутри его пожирает пустота. Виктор вспоминает о Якове, Кацуки, статьях в газетах, почти готовой программе и понимает, что не готов (такое случается редко, и вскоре Виктор узнает о правильных местах и правильных людях — лишь бы только не оставаться одному на ночь).

Сейчас лето, и Виктору двадцать один. В Детройте Виктор не чувствует себя как дома, но, в конце концов, а чувствовал ли он себя хоть где-то как дома?

***

Лучше Юри пока не становится.

Он все так же приходит на каток слишком рано и уходит слишком поздно, так что Канако заставляет фигуриста переехать к ней. Из-за этого становится сложнее выбираться из дома еще до рассвета и приходить, когда Канако уже ушла. Юри останавливается, чувствуя, как его грызет вина.

— Если я не пойду сейчас на каток, то снова проиграю, — дрожащим от слез голосом шепчет Юри. Канако сжимает плечо Юри, заставляя Кацуки смотреть ей в глаза.

— Если ты пойдешь сейчас на каток, то можешь уже начинать искать себе нового тренера, — жестоко отрезает Канако. Ее громкий голос эхом отдается в ушах, и Юри затихает. — Я доверяла тебе, Юри, думала, что ты умеешь отличать плохое от хорошего, умеешь принимать правильные решения. Это сложно, знаю, я очень беспокоилась о тебе, но все же я доверилась тебе. И посмотри, к чему это привело, — Канако неопределенно взмахивает рукой и замолкает. Юри не знает, что сказать.

Канако делает глубокий вдох и продолжает.

— Так что на этот раз мы сделаем все так, как я считаю нужным. Если ты против, то тебе придется уйти, потому что я не собираюсь смотреть, как ты снова пытаешься убить себя, Юри, не собираюсь.

Юри отшатывается от Канако, но не может забыть ее слова.

Когда Юри чувствует себя виноватым, он пытается вспомнить тихий голос мамы в телефонной трубке, уставшие глаза Канако и стерильную белизну больницы. Это помогает.

Вместе с Канако они начинают делать первые наброски будущих программ, и голова уже не раскалывается от боли. Однако Юри все еще сложно улыбаться, он чувствует себя уставшим и абсолютно пустым. Юри спит намного больше, но Канако говорит, что все в порядке. Теперь, когда Юри проводит больше времени вне льда, чем на нем, ступни перестают болеть.

В мае исчезает звон в ушах.

Спустя пару дней психолог впервые спрашивает об олимпиаде и Викторе. На несколько секунд Юри даже перестает дышать, отводит взгляд, но вскоре собирается с мыслями.

— Я не знаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать, — выдавливает из себя Юри (может то, что Никифоров выиграл нечестным путем, он высокомерный лицемер, в котором плещется одна только ненависть. Может то, что Юри и сам не понимает, как и почему упал на мировом чемпионате. Может то, что Юри все еще думает о том, как прикасался к Виктору в ту последнюю ночь, прежде чем оттолкнуть его от себя).

В тот вечер за ужином с Канако он наконец-то нарушает негласное вето.

— Я слышал, что Никифоров переезжает в США, — небрежно бросает Юри. Ему кажется, что Канако видит его насквозь, но, к счастью, она просто вздыхает.

— Да, точно, — кивает она, откладывая в сторону палочки. — Он тренируется в Детройте с итальянцем — Чальдини, если не ошибаюсь.

— Понятно, — отвечает Юри. Больше они не поднимают эту тему.

Вскоре они наконец-то заканчивают его программу. Она сырая, в ней полно недостатков, но Юри она все равно безумно нравится.

Лето Юри встречает на льду, где впервые с мирового чемпионата пытается выполнить четверной прыжок. Юри падает, но поднимается и начинает с начала.

И все ещё Юри не становится лучше, но психолог говорит, что он идет на поправку и ему просто нужно время. Впервые за долгие месяцы Юри думает, что все наладится.

***

Время летит незаметно.

Виктор просыпается рано и ложится поздно, идет на каток, катается, пьет и трахается. Чальдини проглатывает свое разочарование и не ждет от Виктора большего (Яков бы ни за что не смирился, но его здесь нет, потому что Виктор все еще не готов вернуться). Виктор по кусочкам собирает программу, говорит, что она о жизни с чистого листа, и пытается игнорировать ложь, сквозящую в этих словах. Детройт уже не кажется таким потрясающим, и Виктор начинает скучать по родной кириллице, хорошему черному хлебу, лету в Санкт-Петербурге. Однако Виктор все же отказывается уезжать.

Во многом в Детройте лучше, чем было в Санкт-Петербурге. Но что-то так и не изменилось.

Вскоре приходят результаты распределения на Гран-При — Виктор будет выступать на кубке Японии и на кубке Китая. Это неидеально, но, по крайней мере, он не вернется в Россию еще какое-то время. С другой стороны, он узнает, что Кацуки тоже будет на кубке Японии. Челестино только закатывает на это глаза, шепчет что-то про японские машины фигурного катания и заставляет Виктора усерднее тренироваться.

(Дело в том, что Виктор не знает, что он думает об этом. Кацуки должен быть холодным высокомерием, грубыми словами и шрамами на плечах, но думая о японце, Виктор вспоминает только то, как он уходил из коридора, «оно того стоило?» и рассеянный взгляд.)

(Трудно ненавидеть такого Кацуки.)

***

Соревнования в Нагои подкрадываются слишком быстро и незаметно.

Юри внезапно понимает, что он скучает по длинным перелетам, ему не хватает времени на то, чтобы отдохнуть и все продумать, но Канако думает, что это к лучшему. Они прилетают рано, и Юри усилием воли заставляет себя не сорваться в ту же секунду на каток (он привык к такому распорядку дня). Канако одобрительно кивает.

Никифоров не приходит к Юри в тот вечер. Юри притворяется, что ему плевать.

(Той ночью Юри снится, как он тонет, падает и что-то мерзкое затягивает его в бездну. Юри, кашляя, просыпается и несколько минут хватает ртом воздух. Юри никому не рассказывает об этом.)

Они скоро сталкиваются с друг другом до начала коротких программ. Юри видит Никифорова, когда они собираются на разогрев, и ждет, что фигурист будет его игнорировать.

Однако этого не происходит.

— Кацуки! — прежде чем выйти на лед, Кацуки слышит знакомый голос и оборачивается. Никифоров немного нерешительно улыбается, когда видит Юри, и машет рукой. — Удачи.

Кацуки ждет, когда Никифоров добавит что-то едкое вроде «она тебя понадобится» или, может быть, «ведь ты не умеешь кататься», но нет. Улыбка Никифорова становится все более натянутой, но Юри продолжает молчать. Юри вздыхает, вспоминая Ванкувер, мировой чемпионат и Эверетт.

— Спасибо. И тебе тоже удачи, — спокойно отвечает он и отворачивается. Юри не видит, как Виктор облегченно выдыхает и идет за ним.

***

«Думаю, Кацуки бы понял», — думает Виктор, когда выступает.

Виктору никогда не бывает ничего достаточно.

— Не сбавляя темп, он делает четверной сальхов.

Дайте ему золото, и он попросит второе и третье, впустите его в свою постель, и он заберет ваше сердце, когда будет уходить, и выбросит его где-нибудь по пути. Виктор живет ради аплодисментов, дрожи, пробегающей по всему телу, когда он делает четверной прыжок, и баллов за программы. Люди сами делают его лучшим фигуристом, и Виктор не собирается ничего давать им в ответ.

— Четверной тулуп, небольшая заминка перед тройным тулупом, но в целом все выполнено прекрасно.

Кацуки. Виктор помнит тот банкет, когда все началось, помнит его холодный, отстраненный голос. Виктор помнит сдержанность во взгляде, высокомерное выражение лица, вечное одиночество, ноги, покрытые синяками, «мне не нужна твоя неуместная жалость» и то, как Кацуки падал, как падал человек, до боли похожий на Виктора. Кацуки больно, одиноко, и он злится, но Виктор ничем не может ему помочь (Виктор не может помочь даже себе, что уже говорить об остальных). И даже если Виктор попытается, все закончится криками и слезами, но…

Виктор — жадный человек.

— И с нами снова Виктор Никифоров, который зарабатывает 99,68 балла, и по завершении своей короткой программы занимает первое место!

***

«Думаю, Никифоров бы понял», — думает Юри, когда выступает.

Ведь раньше никто не понимал.

— Четверной тулуп! Блестящее исполнение.

Мама, Канако, семья, другие фигуристы — Юри не может к этому вернуться. Все просто. Юри оставил школу, друзей и Хасецу, принес все в жертву, чтобы стать больше и значительней. Если Юри вернется, то все будет впустую и он не сможет жить с этим грузом на сердце.

— Посмотри на эту дорожку шагов. Кацуки все еще сильный противник.

Никифоров. Юри помнит тот банкет, когда все началось, пустой взгляд Никифорова, жаждущий большего, совсем как Юри. Он помнит фальшивые улыбки, мнимую привязанность, ухмылки, грубые слова и то, как Никифоров увел у него из-под носа золото в Ванкувере. Никифоров безжалостен, амбициозен, переполнен ненавистью, и он точно сделает Юри больно, но…

— Потрясающий тройной аксель во второй части программы.

Юри — одинокий человек.

— После блестящего выступления Кацуки Юри из Японии занимает первое место, заработав 102,62 балла. Невероятное возвращение!

***

— К тебе или ко мне? — позже спрашивает Никифоров, и Юри все-таки решается.

— Ко мне.

***

Виктор обещает, что в этот раз будет осторожен.

Кацуки, как Виктор и предполагал, только злится в ответ.

— Хватит обращаться со мной так, будто я сломаюсь, — огрызается он. Виктор останавливается и ловит взгляд Кацуки.

— Даже если бы я попытался, я не думаю, что смог бы сломать тебя, — признается Виктор, и в его голосе слышится что-то нежное.

Кацуки не отвечает, но больше не отталкивает Виктора от себя.

***

Позже вечером они в тишине лежат на кровати.

— Зачем ты сделал это? — не открывая глаза, наконец спрашивает Юри. Он слышит, как тихо шуршат простыни, когда Никифоров поворачивается.

— Зачем я сделал что? — спрашивает Никифоров.

«У него почти нет акцента», — удивленно замечает Юри. Он хочет спросить о Ванкувере, но в комнате темно и тепло, и он чувствует себя почти в безопасности и не может позволить всему этому исчезнуть просто так.

— Уехал из России, — отзывается Юри, не думая, что получит честный ответ.

— Я просто не чувствовал себя там в безопасности, — устало и тихо отвечает Виктор. — Мне… мне просто нужно было сбежать оттуда.

Юри думает, что понимает Никифорова.

***

Виктор возвращается в свою комнату утром, чувствуя себя так, словно он парит.

Спустя какое-то время они начинают готовиться к выступлению. Фигуристы медленно уходят из комнаты, и Виктор перекидывается парой ничего не значащих слов с ними. Кацуки растягивается в углу и намеренно игнорирует их. Виктор внимательно смотрит на него и вот почему замечает, как Кацуки морщится, когда тянется к левой ноге.

После того, как уходит последний фигурист, Виктор решает заговорить с Кацуки.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает Виктор, отпивая воду. Кацуки хмурится, и Виктор мысленно готовится к дежурному «да, оставь меня в покое».

— Да… Все в порядке. Просто иногда травма даёт о себе знать, — к удивлению Виктора, отвечает Кацуки.

— Тебе стоит сходить к медработнику, — мягко советует Виктор.

— Знаю, — отрезает Кацуки и отворачивается, заканчивая диалог. Виктор пожимает плечами и уходит.

В конце концов, он не тренер Кацуки.

***

Золото, выигранное Юри, видит весь мир.

Впоследствии Никифоров пожимает руку Юри и говорит, что они увидятся в финале (когда Юри возвращается домой, он находит в своем телефоне чужой номер. Внутри что-то сжимается, но Юри не удаляет его).

У Юри нет друзей, но, может быть, всего лишь раз у него будет хотя бы это.

(Нога снова болит. Юри игнорирует это.)

***

Вернувшись в Детройт, Виктор чувствует себя лучше.

Челестино замечает и спрашивает Виктора об этом, на что тот просто отвечает какой-то чепухой про то, как он рад снова соревноваться с другими фигуристами. Челестино ему верит.

Виктор смотрит, как Кацуки выигрывает Trophée de France, в то время как сам Никифоров берет золото на Кубке Китая. Челестино одобрительно кивает. Журналисты задают ему миллион вопросов, Виктор широко улыбается в ответ. Теперь он меньше пьет и засыпает в одиночку.

Виктор не знает, что происходит, но он определенно готов дать всему происходящему шанс.

***

Близится финал Гран-при, и Юри чувствует, что ему снова становится хуже.

Юри смог кататься с почти незаметной болью в ноге, но он понимает, если он продолжит тренироваться в таком темпе, то сломается. Нет, ему нужны не две недели до Национальных или месяц усердных тренировок после. Юри хуже спит, у него снова начинают болеть суставы и он чувствует, как мышцы тянет от усталости (все не так плохо, как на мировом чемпионате, но если он ничего с этим не сделает, то все будет как тогда).

Юри нужен перерыв.

(Б **о** льшая часть Юри даже не хочет думать об этом. Юри не слаб, он справится, ведь он не может упустить шанс исправить все свои ошибки) (Юри очень трудно игнорировать это).

Юри говорит об этом с Канако. Она одобрительно на него смотрит и предлагает немедленно пройти обследование. Юри соглашается.

Несмотря ни на что, Юри чувствует разочарование.

***

Кацуки Юри снимает свою кандидатуру с финала Гран-при  
ОПУБЛИКОВАНО ASSOCIATED PRESS | ДЕКАБРЬ 7, 2010, 18:31 P.M. (ET)

Кацуки Юри, японский фигурист, принял решение взять перерыв до конца этого сезона и не будет участвовать в финале Гран-при.

ТОКИО — Чемпион мира Кацуки Юри не будет принимать участие в соревнованиях до конца этого сезона из-за повреждения связок левой ноги, сообщает ассоциация фигурного катания Японии. Кацуки Юри не только не будет выступать в финале Гран-при, но так же не сможет участвовать в чемпионате фигурного катания в Японии, в чемпионате четырех континентов и чемпионате мира.

С начала этого сезона Кацуки мучился от боли в левой ноге. Находясь в стрессовом состоянии, Кацуки был вынужден сменить четверной тулуп, с приземлением на левую ногу, на четверной сальхов на Trophée de France.

В своем обращении к прессе Кацуки сказал, что он психически и физически истощен. «Для меня действительно сложно отказываться от участия в соревнования», — пишет японской фигурист, выигравший оба отборочных тура. Он обещал вернуться к началу следующего сезона.

Кацуки взял золото в финале Гран-при в 2009 году. Так же он является двукратным победителем чемпионата четырех континентов, серебряным призером олимпийских игр и действующим чемпионом Японии. Многие ожидали, что Кацуки Юри возьмет золото в финале Гран-при этого года.

***

Едва узнав о заявлении Кацуки, Виктор тут же звонит фигуристу.

Кацуки берет трубку только со второго раза.

— Это правда? — требовательно спрашивает Виктор, но Кацуки лишь молчит.

— Все дело в моей ноге, — все же отвечает Юри, и, задумавшись, добавляет: — ты был прав.

Виктор колеблется, пока в его голове проносятся сотни мыслей: ты не можешь, никто другой не может соревноваться со мной на одном уровне, ты мог бы выиграть в этом году, останься. Однако все это неправильно. Виктор затихает.

— Хорошо. Знаешь, я буду в Детройте со своим тренером, — как можно более беспечно бросает Виктор. — Ты бы мог заглянуть к нам.

Кацуки (нет, Юри) на другом конце провода пару секунд молчит.

— Может быть, — тихо говорит он, спустя какое-то время. Виктор нерешительно улыбается.

— Я надеюсь, что ты приедешь.

Кацуки молчит еще несколько секунд, а потом вешает трубку. Виктор считает это своей маленькой победой.

***

Год подходит к концу, и Юри впервые за столько лет приезжает в Хасецу.

Он помогает маме на кухне, снова катается в Ледяном Дворце, пока тройняшки восторженно визжат, а Такеши лишь закатывает глаза. Мари заставляет Юри помогать с горячими источниками, и он с картинной неохотой все же помогает сестре. Вечера он проводит или за разговорами с Минако, или за занятиями в ее студии. Там Минако восхищается тем, как легко Юри танцует. Юри больше говорит и робко, мимолетно улыбается.

Нога уже не так болит.

Он не забывает о предложении Никифорова. Оно кажется чересчур странным, личным, и Юри находит тысячи причин, чтобы отказаться, но все же ловит себя на том, что бронирует билет в Детройт на весну. Юри не может поверить, что делает что-то настолько эксцентричное, но он думает о том, как Никифоров смотрел на него, и нажимает «купить».

Юри смотрит на телефон и думает, что стоит послать Никифорову сообщение. Спустя двадцать мучительных минут Юри набирает простое «я приеду».

Ответ приходит через несколько минут. «Великолепно!», — пишет Виктор с огромным количеством восклицательных знаков и улыбающихся смайликов. У Юри перехватывает дыхание.

Новый год пролетает незаметно. Когда последние залпы фейерверков разрисовывают небо желтыми, красными и бирюзовыми снопами искр, Юри слушает далекий звон колоколов и робко надеется на то, что этот год будет удачным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] американская сеть ресторанов, специализирующихся на итало-американской кухни.


	5. 2011 - часть 1

Виктор получает сообщение от Лилии после того, как выигрывает Гран-при.

«Твои дорожки шагов стали небрежными» («Ты можешь лучше») («Возвращайся домой, Витя»).

Виктор думает, что можно на это ответить. Приходит февраль, но Виктор все еще ничего не написал.

В аэропорту после чемпионата Европы Виктор бегло смотрит на дату на экране своего телефона и понимает, что скоро будет ровно год. Ровно год с тех пор, как он переехал, но квартира в Детройте кажется такой же чужой, как и предыдущая. Детройт уже наскучил, и там все стало невыносимым. Виктор листает длинный список контактов (невероятно, на скольких людей из этого списка ему абсолютно плевать), находит знакомое имя, печатает короткое сообщение и отправляет его раньше, чем задумывается об этом.

«ты скоро приедешь?»

Виктор ждет.

***

Юри внезапно понимает, что Хасецу слишком мал для того, кто однажды держал весь мир в своих ладонях.

Зима укрывает город, и Юри по телевизору наблюдает за победами Никифорова в Пекине и Берне, за тем, как тот легко скользит на льду, чувствуя, как что-то уродливое внутри поднимает голову и медленно шипит, сжигая все изнутри ревностью и завистью.

— Ты мог бы стоять там, — насмехается оно, — они могли бы скандировать твое имя, на твоей шее могло бы быть золото, но, конечно, ты снова облажался, ты слишком слаб, ты недостаточно хорош.

Буквы сообщения Виктора, которое приходит чуть позже, ярко сияют в темноте, и Юри пытается затолкать это как можно глубже, но стыд все равно опаляет горло. Юри читает сообщение и не знает, что ответить.

«после чемпионата мира», — в конце концов собирается с мыслями Юри.

«ок».

Снег то падает, то тает, и когда он наконец-то окончательно тает, Юри собирает свои вещи и целует маму на прощанье. Юри уезжает из Хасецу, как только приходит весна.

(Хасецу не смог бы удержать его, не смог бы заменить мимолетную улыбку Никифорова и его белоснежные зубы).

Юри едет в Токио.

В конце апреля, сразу после того, как Виктор берет золото в Москве, врачи говорят, что его нога вернулась в прежнее состояние настолько, насколько это вообще возможно после травмы, и, взяв с Юри слово, что он будет осторожен, врачи его отпустили.

Юри сомневается, что Никифоров знает, что такое осторожность (нет, он точно не знает).

***

Виктор никому не говорит о том, что Кацуки скоро приедет.

Он не знает, как это сделать, будто бы можно нормально сказать что-то вроде «хэй, парень, с которым я трахался на протяжении двух с половиной лет, мой самый серьезный соперник, которого ко всему прочему я безумно ненавижу, но, кажется, уже нет, скоро приедет». И в тоже время Виктор не хочет. Он не совсем понимает, что происходит между ними, но это принадлежит только им и больше никому. Мир видел слишком много из того, что Виктор предпочел бы никогда не показывать, но то, что происходит с Кацуки, он _ни за что_ не отдаст.

Так что, когда он едет на такси до аэропорта, приезд Кацуки все еще секрет, и из-за этого Виктора переполняет эйфория, даже если все, так или иначе, скоро обо всем узнают. По пути в аэропорт он продумывает множество сценариев того, что случится, и эйфория перемешивается с тянущим чувством паники и тысячей «а что если».

На экране вибрирующего телефона появляется имя Кацуки.

Виктор заносит палец над экраном.

***

Никифоров отвечает на звонок.

— Да? — говорит он, и в его голосе слышно лишь искренность и дружелюбие. Юри на секунду даже забывает, что хотел сказать — учитывая обстоятельства, по крайней мере, тревожно слышать такой тон голоса, который обычно искажен ядовитой насмешкой и презрением.

— Я только что приземлился, — сообщает Юри, смотря из крошечного окна самолета на серые облака.

— О, отлично! — отвечает Никифоров. — Я скоро буду там. Подождешь?

Юри едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться вслух, потому что все это до чертиков странно. Сейчас 2011 и он в Детройте, где собирается встретиться с Виктором, мать его, Никифоровым, и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, чего ожидать.

— Конечно, — Юри вешает трубку.

Весна. У Юри осталось два месяца и у него нет никаких планов. После того, как он столько лет провел, живя по четкому графику, два месяца кажутся бесконечностью.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, их встреча начинается неловко.

Они осторожно говорят по дороге в квартиру Виктора, намеренно избегая все болезненные темы — травма Кацуки, Гран-при, да и все фигурное катание в целом, из-за чего их разговор практически сходит на нет. Виктор пытается рассказать о переезде в Детройт, но для этого нужно рассказать обо всем, что он бросил в России, поэтому Виктор быстро затихает. Еще не время для этого (слишком рано: в прямом и переносном смыслах). Кацуки рассказывает о своей семье, и Виктор вспоминает о Лилии и Якове и о сообщении, которого он так старательно избегал уже пару месяцев, и ему становится дурно. В конце концов, они оба сдаются и замолкают.

Виктор платит водителю. Кацуки пытается протестовать, но Виктор лишь широко улыбается и отказывается обсуждать это.

— Так, насколько ты тут? — наконец, спрашивает Виктор, когда они поднимаются по ступенькам в квартиру.

Кацуки молчит.

— Не знаю, — все же отзывается парень, когда они стоят у дверей квартиры. Виктор играет с ключами в ладони. Кажется, Кацуки думает, что проиграл.

— Что ж, тогда ты это еще выяснишь. — Виктор открывает дверь.

(Он надеется, что Кацуки не врет).

***

Юри в ужасе.

Квартира Никифорова — сплошной беспорядок. Тут есть нелепая вычурная мебель, которая занимает пустое пространство, будто бы боясь занять лишний сантиметр, и очень белые и голые стены. Кто-то (скорее всего Никифоров) попытался собрать разбросанную по всей квартире одежду и собрать ее в одном месте, но где-то на половине пути решил оставить все как есть. Повсюду стоят пустые бутылки, точно ждут, что их кто-то заберет, и, кажется, никто не мыл окна годами. В целом вся квартира напоминает незаконченную картину в стиле сюрреалистической живописи.

— И это твоя квартира, — невольно срывается с языка у Юри.

Никифоров, широко распахнув глаза, оборачивается.

— Да? — он пытается.

— И как ты живешь здесь? — Юри не может не спросить.

— По большей части, я здесь не живу, — признается Виктор. Слова отдают какой-то горечью, и вместе с ними приходит та самая уязвимость, которая ассоциируется у Юри с потерянными вечерами и другим человеком рядом.

Вместо ответа Юри ставит сумку на пол и оглядывается. Оглядевшись второй раз Юри понимает, что с первого взгляда все казалось не настолько ужасным.

Он проигрывал в голове множество сценариев того, как все могло пройти, но почему-то никогда не думал, что проведет первый вечер с Никифоровым, убираясь в его кошмарной квартире.

(Как ни странно, он доволен. Живое напоминание того, что Никифоров так же, как и он, сломлен, утешает).

***

Вечер Виктор проводит, сидя на диване, и в абсолютном шоке наблюдает за тем, как Кацуки ходит по кухне.

Они вынесли весь мусор и сходили в магазин, чтобы купить настоящей еды, спорили из-за марок моющих средств, мыли окна, и сейчас Кацуки готовит ужин. «Неужели это взаправду», — думает Виктор, захлопывая рот, чтобы не выглядеть как сумасшедший.

В конце концов, Кацуки ставит перед Виктором тарелку с чем-то горячим и дымящимся. Виктор немного подозрительно смотрит на тарелку, в то время как Кацуки расстроенно наблюдает за ним, и говорит: « _Теперь-то_ я не собираюсь тебя травить». Виктор, полностью осознав смысл сказанного, закашливается, на что Кацуки только закатывает глаза и садится рядом.

\- Это… это и правда вкусно, — недоумевает Виктор, пытаясь распробовать еду. Когда в глазах Кацуки читается только желание убить, Виктор не может сдержать смех из-за того, что все в мгновение ока стало не просто странным, а абсурдным, и не понятно, что с этим делать.

\- Господи, Никифоров, у тебя потрясающе получается напомнить мне, почему я ненавижу те...

И Виктор затыкает его поцелуем. Кацуки возмущенно мычит, а потом жадно целует в ответ, и Виктор понимает, что не может остановиться.

***

Юри никогда бы не подумал, что что-то, связанное с ним и Никифоровым, можно будет описать словом «домашний», но теперь стало понятно, что он ошибался.

На следующее утро он просыпается в странной кровати и паникует (и это уже стало рутиной, да?), не сразу поняв, где он. Юри встает и идет на кухню, где сталкивается с Никифоровым, который в причудливом халате готовит кофе. Юри пялится.

\- Пойдешь со мной на тренировку? — спрашивает Никифоров, когда они садятся за стол.

\- Наверное, — Юри задумчиво смотрится в свою кружку и старается не думать о том, кого он там увидит.

На тренировку они все же идут.

Разумеется, люди на катке узнают его, кто-то удивленно открывает рот и показывает на него пальцами, кто-то осмеливается подойти к нему и попросить фото или автограф. Юри уже готов сказать нет, когда ловит на себе очень выразительный взгляд Никифорова. Юри переводит взгляд на девочку не старше двенадцати, пытается улыбнуться и сказать да, на что девочка широко улыбается и начинает очень взволнованно тараторить. Сначала Юри пытается ее слушать, но у него ничего не получается, так что он просто улыбается на камеру в нужный момент. Девочка очень трогательно его благодарит и уходит.

Другие идут за ней по пятам, из-за чего Юри чувствует себя диковиной зверушкой в зоопарке, о чем и говорит Никифорову.

\- Ничего, ты скоро им наскучишь. По крайней мере, так случилось со мной, — пожимая плечами отвечает Никифоров. Юри кажется, что его завуалировано оскорбили. Никифоров едва заметно ухмыляется.

Когда они выходят на лед и встречаются с Челестино Чальдини, все становится очень неловким. Тренер Никифорова шокирован тем, что Юри приехал в Детройт и прогуливается с его, так называемым, вечным соперником. Несмотря ни на что, Юри просто обменивается несколькими вежливыми фразами с тренером и потом продолжает кататься, чертя на льду базовые фигуры и шаги, чтобы успокоиться.

Так проходит день. Они берут еду на вынос в китайском ресторане неподалеку, и Никифоров ведет Юри в балетную студию, где Юри понимает, что даже после перерыва у него получается гораздо лучше, чем у Никифорова, но тот старается изо всех сил, а после в раздевалке грубо целует, прикусывая губы. Вернувшись в квартиру, Юри начинает готовить, а Никифоров гуглит достопримечательности Детройта, потому что, прожив здесь уже больше года, он понятия не имеет, куда можно сводить Юри. Он смеется над Никифоровым и, когда тот начинает возмущаться, Юри слизывает с его губ все возмущения.

Все происходящее кажется странным, но по чуть-чуть становится лучше.

***

Виктор не понимает, что происходит.

Он просыпается каждый день, рядом с ним спит Кацуки, который, как оказалось, отвратительно просыпается по утрам, но в целом ничего не меняется. Они завтракают, одеваются и идут на каток, где Виктор, наблюдая за тем, как Кацуки будто заново учится кататься, ставит себе новые программы для следующего сезона. После обеда они гуляют по городу, и Виктор заново влюбляется в Детройт. Усталые и счастливые, они возвращаются вечером в квартиру.

Конечно, они ссорятся, — спорят из марки кукурузных хлопьев, которые Виктор продолжает покупать, несмотря на то, что у Кацуки, кажется, есть личная неприязнь к этой марке, Кацуки ругается на него за то, что он специально оставляет грязную посуду в раковине (и он абсолютно прав), Виктор злится, когда из-за того, что Кацуки убирается в квартире, _ничего невозможно_ найти, Кацуки грозится, что вернется в Японию, Виктор берет его на слабо, а потом они занимаются невероятным жестким сексом. Им абсолютно все равно, даже когда соседи стучат в стену.

Так проходят дни.

***

Юри учится любить утро.

Они просыпаются до рассвета (это дается тяжело, но Юри быстро учится), как только начинает светлеть, они приходят на каток, где есть только Юри, Никифоров, приятная тишина и первые лучи солнца, которые осторожно выискивают парней.

Юри до сих пор катается аккуратно и неуверенно, потому что время, которое он провел вне льда, дает о себе знать. Когда он вдобавок ко всему все же падает во время тройного акселя, Никифоров не говорит ничего по типу «ты в порядке?», «ты уверен, что стоит этим заниматься?», или «будь аккуратней». Юри поднимается и начинает бездумно чертить на льду фигуры, прокручивая в голове падение, размышляя, что же оно могло означать.

— Юри! — зовет Никифоров. Юри удивленно поворачивается на голос, потому что они еще не переходили эту черту. Никифоров тоже удивлен.

— Да?

— Хочешь совет? — немного смущенно спрашивает Никифоров. Юри заинтригован.

— Конечно.

— Ты вообще не двигаешь левую ногу, не знаю, может, это потому что она все еще болит, но из-за этого тебе сложно удержать равновесие.

Юри смотрит на свои ноги и понимает, что Никифоров прав. Пока что Юри не может разобраться, что его больше удивило: то, что Никифоров оказался прав, или то, что он пытался помочь.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Юри. Виктор кивает и продолжает кататься. Юри какое-то время стоит на месте.

Когда Юри прыгает в следующий раз, он не падает.

***

«Кацуки» будто само собой превращается в «Юри».

Кацуки - это соперник («недостаточно хорош», высокомерный и язвительный даже в ярко-красных царапинах на его спине). Юри же не может сам проснуться до девяти утра, ненавидит Fruit Loops [1] и улыбается каждый раз, когда Виктор восхищается его кацудоном (Виктору даже не нужно притворяться). Юри впервые называет его по имени, когда они занимаются любовью в квартире. Сердце Виктора в этот момент замирает.

Лето уже не за горами.

***

Юри влюбляется во вторник.

День лениво тянется. Юри лежит на диване в квартире Виктора, думает о прыжках, вращениях и шагах, а Виктор на кухне, напевает себе под нос какую-то знакомую песню. Это немного отвлекает, но у Юри все под контролем (даже забавно понимать, что великий Виктор Никифоров поет так, будто бы ему медведь на ухо наступил). За окном шумит улица, в то время как закат обагряет небо.

Юри слышит приближающиеся шаги и открывает глаза и видит Виктора, стоящего с двумя чашками, от которых идет пар.

— Я сделал чай, — Виктора забавляет, как Юри удивленно моргает.

Губы Викторы расплываются в улыбке, и сердце Юри внезапно начинает биться слишком быстро, и что-что рождается прямо под ребрами. Юри боится, что не сможет сдержать это, потому что оно становится все больше и _больше_ , но не может сейчас это отпустить, потому что оно совсем крохотное и нежное, наверное, даже не сможет выжить в пустоте…

И тогда Юри все понимает.

***

Виктор не может сказать, когда это произошло.

Однажды Виктор просыпается рядом с теплым Юри, чувствуя, как что-то глубоко внутри пульсирует, расползается по всему телу, наполняя его до кончиков пальцев теплом, светом и нежностью. Виктор думает: « _Ух ты_ ».

Так вот как _это_ происходит.

Возможно, спустя какое-то время Виктор поймет, что это было внутри него уже очень давно.

***

Вот, что забавно: Юри знает, что это ненадолго.

Ему двадцать один, но он знает, что в конечном счете за все придется платить. Бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке, — у всего есть цена. Юри знает, какова цена (забавно, просто до ужаса забавно, что Юри _все время знал_ , что, когда он уедет, потрясающая улыбка Виктора будет натянутой, когда Юри украдет у него еще одну золотую медаль, и как сердце Юри будет разбиваться на мелкие кусочки, когда Виктор будет проходить мимо него по коридору, притворяясь, что не знает его до мозга кости. Юри всегда это знал, но не остановился) (и все же влюбился).

***

Вот, что забавно: Виктор хочет счастливую концовку.

Ему двадцать два, и любой бы сказал, что он слишком взрослый для сказок, но Виктор все еще мечтает выбраться из леса, о поцелуе истинной любви и жить долго и счастливо. Наверное, однажды это случится (забавно, просто до ужаса забавно, как он вообще имеет наглость о таком думать, ведь он был драконом для стольких людей, Бабой Ягой, злой сводной сестрой и одновременно троллем. Виктор знает, у поверженных чудовищ нет вечности, а злая сводная сестра должна замерзнуть насмерть) (и все же он надеется).

***

«Весна закончилась», — думает Юри. Ему стоит вернуться в Японию, к своей программе, к тренеру. Юри общается с тренером по телефону, но не всё они могут так обговорить.

(Когда губы Виктора расплываются в широкой и счастливой улыбке, Юри становится очень сложно уехать).

***

— Мы идем гулять! — как-то объявляет Виктор, когда они лениво валяются в квартире. Юри читал, а Виктор не находил себе места от волнения, которое въелось в кости (лето уже рядом, лето уже рядом, Юри исчезнет вместе с ним, но Виктор не может его отпустить).

— Неужели? — переспрашивает Юри, замечая, как взбудоражен Виктор, и переворачивает страницу.

Виктор не теряется.

— Да. Будет весело, — уверяет он. — Не думаю, что ты когда-либо был в подобном месте.

Юри, чуть нахмурившись, слушает.

(Виктор не может дождаться).

***

В итоге, Виктор оказывается прав.

Они приходят в шумный, темный бар, где очень жарко. Юри не слышит свои мысли, так что даже не пытается.

Вместо этого они танцуют (Виктор будто пылает, они так близко, трогают друг друга. Виктор целует Юри в шею, пробуя его на вкус. Юри дрожит, забывая обо всем, кроме Виктора и бесконечного бита. Юри двигается).

После, вспотевшие и со сбившимся дыханием, они идут к одному из столиков, потому что Виктор потащил Юри туда. Виктор приносит шоты каких-то сумасшедших цветов и уговаривает Юри попробовать. Уже после первого Юри решает, что они отвратительны, и Виктор, смеясь, выпивает остальные, пока клуб пульсирует ритмами битов песен, неизвестных Юри.

— Юри, — начинает Виктор. Его глаза важно блестят, когда он хватает Юри за плечо и не отпускает.

— Да? — они настолько близко, что Юри чувствует резкое кислое дыхание Виктора после такого количества алкоголя.

— Давай я украду тебя на лето, — предлагает он. — Давай убежим вместе.

Слова начинают смешиваться в одно, Юри знает, что это ужасная идея, ему надо вернуться, сезон начинается через пару месяцев, ему надо тренироваться, надо по кусочкам собрать себя заново, да и Виктор пьян, наверняка, даже не вспомнит об этом утром…

А потом Виктор прижимается к сухим, потрескавшимся и горящим губам, и Юри приоткрывает рот. Виктор выдыхает горячее и влажное «пожалуйста».

Юри бормочет «да», снова и снова, снова и снова, пока не начинает задыхаться.

Виктор выпивает все, отчаянно желая большего.

***

Виктор влюбляется.

(Он не хочет останавливаться).

***

Вот, что будет:

Юри влюбится (уже). Виктор не мешает ему, улыбаясь белоснежной улыбкой. Его зубы белые, как кости.

У них будет лето и оно будет длиться вечно.

Но (однажды они попрощаются).

(И встретятся снова на льду, где Юри увидит на шее Виктора золото, и внутри что-то скиснет, а Виктор будет смотреть, как Юри стоит на ступеньку выше, и в голубых глазах будет плескаться лишь пустота. Виктор победитель, так же, как и Юри, но никто не готов награждать двумя золотыми медалями).

(Где-то между Юри будет неловко пересекаться с ним, притворяясь, что не знает, как стонет Виктор, когда кончает) (Это правда неизбежно, потому что никто из них сейчас не может открыться миру, это бы их сломало).

Они пойдут разными дорогами.

(Однажды Юри увидит лицо Виктора и ничего не почувствует).

Но вы должны знать: Юри скорее сначала сам себе разобьет сердце (он всегда так делал).

***

Помните: эта история о любви.

***

(Во-первых, у них есть это лето, и Виктор не упустит его).

— Куда бы ты хотел пойти, Юри? — спрашивает Виктор утром.

Юри задумывается. Юри вспоминает пляж в Хасецу, и как он, когда был младше, наблюдал за птицами, которые взлетали все выше и выше.

— На море, — просто отвечает он.

И они едут на море.

(Юри берет им в аренду простенькую хонду, и они едут на побережье. Они останавливаются в дешевых мотелях, занимаются любовью на простынях, на которых спала сотня человек, покупают сочный виноград в палатках на обочинах. Когда Юри ест виноград, липкий и сладкий виноградный сок стекает по его пальцам, и Виктор, усмехнувшись, наклоняется вперед и слизывает его).

Америка проглатывает их, как кит Иона. Они не сопротивляются.

«Все еще лето, все еще лето», — каждую ночь, как молитву, повторяет Юри, прежде чем ночь поглощает его.

***

— Вот и оно, — объявляет Виктор, когда они останавливаются.

Сейчас раннее утро, небо еще определяется, в какой цвет оно сегодня окрасится. Виктор открывает дверь машины, вдыхая соленый, свежий запах моря. Все еще холодно, пока солнце осторожно поднимается над пустым пляжем.

Они выходят из машины и идут по пляжу.

Волны разбиваются о песок, снова и снова. Когда они подходят ближе, над головой Виктор пролетает чайка. Виктор удивленно подпрыгивает, а Юри, посмеиваясь, берет его за руку. Очень холодно, но в тоже время терпимо.

Светает. Они наблюдают за чайками.

(Виктор не думает о Санкт-Петербурге. Ни капли).

***

Позже, когда они сидят на песке, смотря на небо, Юри решает спросить.

— Расскажи мне о Ванкувере, — мягко требует Юри, специально не смотря на Виктора.

Виктор смотрит на такие далекие и холодные звезды.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, Юри? — тихо отзывается Виктор. — Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что мне жаль? — он затихает. — Ты же знаешь, что мне жаль.

Становится намного холоднее, потому что дневное тепло улетучивается, и Юри немного начинает знобить.

— Я хочу знать, зачем ты это сделал, — уточняет Юри, протягивая руку куда-то в пустоту. Виктор смотрит на длинную, худощавую и бледную руку Юри.

— Дело в том, Юри, что они по сути тебя не спрашивают, — вяло, лениво начинает Виктор, пытаясь скрыть отчаяние в голосе. — Они приходят, смотрят на тебя, потом _решают_ , что почему-то ты недостаточно хорош, недостаточно хорош для них, для своей собственной _страны_.

Виктор замолкает, чтобы взять себя в руки, слава Богу, Юри не смотрит на него.

— Они правда так и поступают. А хуже всего знаешь, что, Юри? — Виктор не дает ему ответить, продолжает, отчаянно пытаясь найти ответ, — Они даже не говорят тебе об этом. В итоге я сам спросил у Якова.

На лице Юри нет никаких эмоций, его руки обессиленно опускается на песок.

— Ты мог пойти в СМИ, — говорит Юри. Это даже не вопрос.

— Я мог, должен был, — соглашается Виктор, — но, Юри, я так не сделал. Я не сказал ни слова и не горжусь этим, — слова лавиной слетают с языка, — наверное, это сломало меня, но если бы я заговорил, они бы забрали у меня лед, а я не уверен, что смог бы…

Голос Виктора обрывается.

— Если бы ты знал, — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Юри, — если бы ты правда знал, ты бы снова поступил так же?

Виктор смотрит на Юри со слезами на глазах. Он не знает ответ.

***

После все рушится.

Юри рассказывает ему про то, как ненавидит себя, как думает, что недостаточно хорош, о сломанных костях, о голосе в голове, а Виктор говорит о пустых пространствах, разрушенных семьях и лживых божествах. Виктор рисует свои секреты на коже Юри, а Юри шепчет свои на ухо. Когда они ночью прижимаются к друг другу, Юри отчаянно пытается не забыть, что все это исчезнет вместе с летом, но происходящее кажется настолько реальным, что он хочет, так сильно хочет быть рядом еще подольше…

Они едут обратно, пока есть время.

***

Виктор словно заново родился (говорят, что так на тебя влияет Америка, но он знает правду)

Вот что происходит: они едут обратно, Виктор выбирает музыку, и они слушают AC/DC, Никки Минаж и Дэвида Боуи и невероятно раздражающий русский дуэт. Юри запрещает ему включать еще какие-то странные песни, но Виктор игнорирует его и поет, громко и фальшиво.

(Вот что происходит: у Виктора никогда не было настоящего друга или возлюбленного, и он не знает, как себя вести, но в то же время он хочет научиться).

Сейчас лето и Виктор влюблен. Виктор все еще плохой человек, но впервые за вечность, он думает, что мог бы стать лучше.

***

Когда темнеет, они заселяются в очередной мотель. В памяти Юри вся дешевая мебель и тусклые люстры перемешались, но Юри пытается все запомнить, потому в конечном итоге у него останутся только воспоминания.

Юри лежит на кровати, когда слышит, как Виктор тихо что-то напевает. Виктор, улыбаясь, слушает Рэя Чарльза на айподе.

— Можно? — спрашивает Виктор, протягивая руку.

Юри берет его за руку.

Они танцуют, медленно качаясь под нежную мелодию, Виктор целует Юри в шею, шепча слова песни на ухо. Когда он слышит слова, сердце еще сильнее надламывается.

— Я буду любить тебя, как никто не любил тебя, будь то дождь, или солнце, — обещает Виктор, а Юри дрожит, притворяясь, что не видит, как горит Рим.

***

Они почти вернулись.

Виктор смотрит на Юри, который уже почти уснул, и думает о будущем (они подходят к концовке, драконы уже повержены, Виктор и Юри в полной безопасности, а до хорошей концовки рукой подать. Скоро Виктор спросит, хочет ли Юри остаться, или хочет, чтобы Виктор поехал с ним. У Виктора перехватывает дыхание, когда он размышляет, что может ответить Юри).

***

Юри не помнит последнюю ночь, Юри мечтает.

(Вместе с Виктором так легко мечтать, с ослепительно ярким, высоким Виктором, который беззаботно смеется в лицо всему миру, прикусывает губы, чтобы не закричать, с Виктором, который с заходом солнца притворяется, что завтра не существует для них, с Виктором, который сладко лжет и хитро улыбается).

(Юри видит сны, когда в его крови еще есть алкоголь, ему снятся звезды, которые падают с неба и умирают, снится, что он уснул в безопасном месте, во сне он слышит, как волны разбиваются о скалы, снятся украденные поцелуи в темноте и ноги в синяках, запутанные в простынях, что-то пурпурное, красное и черное на белом, и он падает, падает, падает вниз, лишь бы кто-то поймал).

Юри снятся сны, и он просыпается, словно вынырнув, жадно хватает ртом воздух. Отчаяние обжигает горечью язык, когда Юри думает: _«Почему»._.

***

В тот день, когда Виктор приезжает домой, он сталкивается с Юри в дверях, видит собранные вещи и по его взгляду понимает, что все кончено.

— Юри, что… — Виктор смотрит по сторонам и запинается, ничего не понимая.

Юри заставляет себя посмотреть на Виктора.

— Прежде, чем я уеду, — говорит Юри, — давай покончим со всем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] марка кукурузных хлопьев


	6. 2011 - часть 2

— Что, — голос Виктора ломается. Юри не отводит взгляд (ему хочется, но впервые все надо сделать как надо, чтобы было как можно меньше боли).

— Мне нужно домой, Виктор, — вместо ответа, мягко говорит Юри. — Давай не будем все еще больше усложнять.

— O чем ты говоришь? Зачем тебе уезжать? Ты же можешь остаться, Юри, ты же понимаешь, да? Или… Или я могу поехать с тобой, не вижу причин… — Юри перебивает Виктора прежде чем тот успевает закончить фразу, потому что не уверен, хочет ли ее слышать.

— Виктор… Не надо, — Виктор, внезапно кажущийся таким юным и ранимым, замолкает и просто смотрит на Юри.

— Послушай, я тебя знаю, — продолжает Юри, пытаясь улыбнуться, — и знаю себя. То, что сейчас происходит, не важно, что именно, не сработало, понимаешь? Ты пропускаешь тренировки, я не был у врача с апреля, и сезон уже совсем близко. Все не может так продолжаться, если мы хотим, чтобы все было хорошо. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на тренировках, а я должен вернуться.

Виктор молчит и это не к добру. Юри готов к злости, к крикам, к оскорблениям, но Виктор, не поднимая головы, молчит.

— Юри, — Виктор так нежно произносит его имя, — но… мне плевать, — он запинается, но снова говорит, — разве последние пару месяцев не были прекрасны? Разве они того не стоили?

В голосе Виктора словно что-то кровоточит, и, до того как Виктор посмотрел на Юри, тот и не понимал, что будет настолько больно («Конечно, они того стоили, — думает Юри, — но не за чем все еще больше усложнять.»)

Поэтому Юри качает головой и пытается говорить спокойно, потому что Виктор заслужил хотя бы это.

— Виктор, дело не в этом, — отвечает Юри. В этот момент Виктор кажется марионеткой, которой отрезали ниточки, потому что он внезапно стал таким крошечным. Юри быстро продолжает мысль.

— Да ты вообще слышишь себя? Все это просто нелепо, конечно тебе не плевать, ты хочешь победить, потому что в этом весь ты! — Юри колеблется, но он должен сделать это, потому что никто кроме него не сможет, — И я тоже хочу победить. Ты мешаешь мне, Виктор, и я тебе тоже.

Виктор не знает, что ответить, и это к лучшему, Юри сможет сейчас со всем покончить. Юри расправляет плечи, готовый идти до конца.

— Так что да, Виктор, нам плохо друг с другом, я одна сплошная неприятность, а ты… Ты это _ты_ , — Юри не останавливается, когда Виктор, вздрагивая, отворачивается, — так что давай покончим с этим, и вернемся к фигурному катанию. А вообще, посмотри на себя, так ты никогда не возьмешь золото, — подводит итог Юри, пытаясь вызвать у Виктора хоть какую-то реакцию.

И это сработало, Виктор отвечает, но его голос едва слышно.

— Юри, я бы выбрал тебя, а не золото, я бы лучше ушел из фигурного катания, — есть в его голосе какая-то неуверенность, и Виктор все еще не может поднять глаза.

(Юри с горечью думает, что, наверное, Виктор бы так поступил. Виктор бы позволил ему остаться, наплевав на все последствия, думая, что их любви будет достаточно. Виктор бы так и поступил, но все бы стало хуже, перевернулось с ног на голову, и он бы возмущенно смотрел, как коронуют другого. Виктор бы грубо целовал Юри, кусал бы, а Юри, закрыв глаза, притворялся бы что не против. Все бы становилось только хуже, пока однажды Юри бы не проснулся и не осознал бы, что Виктор ушел. И это нормально, ведь в конечном счете мальчики всегда вырастают из игрушек).

— Неужели? — мягко переспрашивает Юри.

Неуверенно выдохнув, Виктор колеблется, но не отвечает.

— Я так и думал, — язык едва слушается Юри.

Юри берет сумку, перекидывает ее через плечо, а потом мягко кладет руку на плечо Виктора. Когда Юри видит красные, заплаканные глаза Виктора, он хочет сказать тысячи слов (я тебя люблю) (не плачь) (не дай мне уйти).

— Прощай, Виктор, — вместо этого, все так же мягко говорит Юри, а потом поворачивается и уходит.

Юри не оглядывается.

***

Виктор смотрит, как Юри уходит.

(И хочет остановить его, прокричать его имя, схватить, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать, но…)

(Виктор сказал, что выбрал бы Юри, а не золото, и что он бы лучше ушел из фигурного катания, но ведь все не так, да? Хотя бы вспомнить Ванкувер: там у него был выбор между золотом и Юри, выходить на лед или нет, быть хорошим человеком или нет. Виктор сделал свой выбор, что-то поменялось, но точно не он. Виктор все еще победитель, он все еще хочет побеждать, _жаждет_ выигрывать, и он сначала влюбился в победу, а потом в Юри. И хотя Юри выбрал Виктор, сам он не смог сделать выбор) (а может и мог) (и это пугает больше всего).

Виктор просто смотрит.

***

Юри не плачет.

Он спускается по лестнице (вспоминая, как каждый день поднимался по ней, с кучей покупок, а Виктор шел рядом и восторженно говорил о чем-то, что увидел на улице), вызывает такси (вспоминая, как когда он впервые увидел Детройт и думал, что у него вечность, а не пара месяцев) и садится на самолет (вспоминая, как его когда-то давно изнутри выжигали паника и восторг).

Юри не плачет, даже когда самолет взлетает, и все дальше остается Виктор, Детройт и все то, что они вместе построили.

Спустя 15 часов Юри стучится в дверь маленькой квартиры, где живет со своим тренером. За дверью шумит телевизор, и Юри слышит шаги. Канако открывает дверь, уже готовится что-то сказать, но _видит_ Юри и замирает.

Юри молчит.

— Боже мой, Юри, — наконец, говорит она, протягивая к нему руки.

— Мальчик мой, что же ты наделал? — шепчет Канако, обнимая Юри. Он роняет сумку, обнимая Канако в ответ, прижимаясь к ней так словно он тонет, и только она может его спасти.

И лишь тогда Юри плачет.

***

Виктор возвращается в квартиру, когда шаги Юри полностью стихают.

Виктор закрывает дверь, потом, немного колеблясь, открывает её. Виктор осматривает квартиру и зря, потому что она внезапно кажется большой и пустой, такой, какой она никогда не казалась раньше (и это очень странно, потому что Виктор жил здесь больше года и никогда не обращал на это внимания). Виктор медленно моргает, стараясь не думать о том, что на задворках его сознания что-то разрывается от крика, потому что Юри ушел (и Виктор не хочет сейчас об этом думать), ведь Юри ушел, сказав, что так будет лучше, и Виктор понимает, что он прав, Юри мешал ему, а может и наоборот, может все происходящее не сказка, а может и… Виктор обрывает сам себя, потому что _нет_.

Виктор включает айпод, надеясь, наверное чем-то заполнить пустое пространство? Притворится, что все вокруг не безжизненное и неискренне (потому что сам Виктор всегда был таким), что-то щелкает и тишина превращается в звучный голос, заставляя Виктор замереть, потому что…

— Я всегда буду с тобой рядом, будь то дождь, или солнце, — безмятежно доносится из айпода. Виктор оказался один в пустой квартире, которую он учился называть домом, где стены кажутся невероятно белыми и высокими. Горячие слезы текут по щекам Виктора, пока голос Рэя Чарльза насмехается над ним, а весь мир плывет перед глазами, он не может _дышать_ , не может, не…

Раздается уродливый звук, будто что-то трескается, и голос замолкает. Виктор удивленно моргает и видит, что айпод лежит на полу, должно быть это он его туда бросил, да? Наверное… Виктор, пошатываясь, идет к дивану, обессиленно падает на него и, закрыв глаза, пытается вспомнить как дышать.

Виктор так и лежит, словно тряпичная кукла в пустой квартире, в странном городе в чужой стране, и на полу валяется разбитый айпод, словно упрекая его. «Какой же я жалкий, если взамен разбиваю айпод», — внезапно весело думает Виктор, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, пока боль не становится невыносимой, а потом повторяет заново.

Солнце медленно заходит за горизонт.

***

Юри очень долго не может успокоиться.

(Юри уродливо плачет: злые горячие слезы выжигают глаза, он очень громко всхлипывает и лицо покрывается красными пятнами, когда он начинает задыхаться. Юри так стыдно, он пытается оттолкнуть Канако, потому что не хочет, чтобы она все это видела, и тихо мечтает закопать себя где-то очень глубоко, но женщина, не говоря ни слова, обнимает его и не отпускает).

Юри очень долго не может успокоиться, но в итоге, берет себя в руки.

Канако усаживает его на диван, приносит чай, Юри выпивает его, чувствуя себя вялым и опустошенным, словно со слезами ушло все, что у него оставалось. Усталость берет свое, и Юри думает, что ему стоит поспать.

— Если ты не хочешь, мы не будем об этом говорить, — начинает Канако. Юри смотрит на нее, но не видит, — но… Если захочешь поговорить, я буду рядом.

Юри кивает.

— Наверное, мне пора поспать, — вместо ответа говорит Юри, и, шатаясь, бредет к своей кровати.

(Он сделал все правильно, но почему ему кажется, что он ошибся?).

***

(Утро. Детройт. Тренировка. Вперед).

Челестино с любопытством смотрит на Виктора.

— Кацуки опоздает? — небрежно спрашивает он, смотря, как Виктор выходит на лед. Виктор замазал все консилером и знает, что тренер ничего не заметит, но все равно неловко трогает лицо.

— Он не придет, — ровно, так как надо, отвечает Виктор.

— Неужели? — Челестино даже не пытается скрыть свое удивление. — Почему?

— Он вернулся в Японию, — поясняет Виктор, наклоняясь, чтобы на всякий случай проверить коньки.

— Так мы начнем или нет? — поднимаясь, спрашивает Виктор. Челестино моргает и пожимает плечами.

— Хорошо. Я тут вот что подумал, — и объясняет что-то касающееся четверного флипа Виктора, и это полная чушь, потому что четверной прыжок это его коронный элемент, и с ним все замечательно. Виктор высказывает все это Челестино, на что тот хмурится.

— Я имею в виду, не пойми меня неправильно, Виктор, но у тебя не получалось сделать его без ошибок уже несколько месяцев, — Виктор хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить все, но это сложно, потому что почти каждая мысль связана с Юри, но потом.

— Точно.

Как он мог такое забыть?

(Виктору нужно взять себя в руки, Юри был прав, и Виктор не понимает хорошо это или плохо) (Виктор все еще хочет выиграть, так? Так что наверное это к лучшему).

(Хотя ему так не кажется)

Виктор позволяет Челестино погонять себя, как ребенка, думая о Якове и о том, что старик никогда бы позволил всему зайти так далеко, он бы сразу заметил, как его движения становятся неряшливыми, и как затуманивается взгляд. Яков остановил бы Виктора. Но Якова здесь нет, и еще стоит поразмышлять, чья именно это вина. Виктор понимает, что сам все бросил и ушел, так что не о чем и думать (кроме как о сообщении, которое висит в заметках много месяцев).

Когда тренировка заканчивается, Виктор сидит в пустой раздевалке, думая о том, что он всегда так делает — забирает все, что можно, а потом отталкивает, и делает все идеально. Именно поэтому Виктор победитель, это его истинное лицо, так что не о чем жаловаться.

(«Оно того стоит?» — шепчет голос Юри в голове. Как бы Виктор не старался, ему нечего ответить.)

***

Утром Юри не становится лучше, но в целом, он и не думал, что станет.

Юри надеется потренироваться. В конце концов, он без особой на то причины месяцами пропускал тренировки, но Канако останавливает его. «Началось», — тоскливо думает Юри, когда тренер ставит перед ним еще одну чашку чая.

— Юри… Чем ты хочешь заниматься теперь? — спрашивает Канако, на что Юри удивленно моргает, потому что точно не ожидал такого вопроса от нее.

— Кататься? — тихо предлагает он. — Готовиться к сезону.

Канако кивает.

— Хорошо. А потом что?

Юри в замешательстве хмурится.

— Что-нибудь выиграть?

— А потом?

Этот вопрос кажется неправильным, но Канако продолжает терпеливо смотреть на Юри, но тот не понимает, чего тренер хочет добиться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточняет Юри.

— Ты хочешь на лед, без проблем. Ты хочешь что-то выиграть и это справедливо. Но я спрашиваю, Юри, чем ты хочешь заниматься потом? Я знаю, ты правда любишь фигурное катание, но ты больше ничем не занимаешься, и я не знаю, что ты планируешь делать, когда уйдешь из спорта, — терпеливо объясняет она, еще больше запутывая Юри.

— Разве это важно?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал, но у тебя правда осталось не так много времени, чтобы определиться. Врачи же не сказали тебе, да?

Сердце Юри замирает.

— Нет, не сказали, — с трудом произносит Юри.

Канако шокировано смотрит на Юри и объясняет.

Все довольно плохо. У Юри есть сколько? Два, может еще три года, если повезет, и все (врачи говорят, что это из-за ступни, связок и из-за всего сразу). Но даже, если бы он сам себя не разрушил, у него бы все равно было бы лишь несколько лет.

Пустое, огромное будущее уже рядом, а Юри не знает с чего начать.

***

Виктор знает каково это — быть пустым.

Его словно отбрасывает назад. Виктор не по наслышке знает о глухой боли в груди, его столько раз заставляли полюбить одиночество, он знает, как не кричать в темноте и как улыбаться, когда мир просит (иногда он тосковал по таким заботливым любящим прикосновениям пустоты).

И Виктор забыл, каково проходить через это, потому что когда все хорошо, ты стараешься не думать об этом.

С этим можно бороться, притупить чувства, заполнить пустоту внутри, перестать _так много думать_ , конечно, это никогда не помогало надолго, но Виктору плевать.

И он бы мог с этим что-то сделать. Его никто не может остановить: Челестино все равно до тех пор, пока Виктор приходит на каток с утра, Яков, так же как и Лилия, ничего не могут сделать, а Юри, что же, а Юри нет рядом. Он не узнает. Ему плевать.

Все бы не было так сложно. Виктор помнит все нужные места, запомнил все нужные лица, когда пот, жар и что-то еще жгли грудную клетку, так что да, Виктор мог бы это сделать. Он… Хочет.

(Пару месяцев назад, недолго думая, он бы так и поступил. Виктор всегда так раньше делал: выигрывал, напивался и трахался, останавливался, начинал с начала, потом повторял, все было в порядке, так что изменилось? Всем плевать, они лишь хотят, чтобы он выиграл, без разницы, чем он занимается в свободное время. Виктор горько думает, что Юри оказался таким же, хотя, казался другим).

(Хватит).

(Что сказал Юри? «Конечно тебе не плевать, ты хочешь победить, потому что в этом весь ты», но так ли это? Виктор не помнит вкус победы. Виктор думает, что это к лучшему, но когда он пытается вспомнить, то видит перед глазами лишь Юри, у которого в глазах сияет лето, и на языке появляется привкус сладкого винограда. Больше Виктор не может ничего вспомнить).

(И что хуже всего, ему плевать. К черту медали, победы и лед, — Виктор знает, что ему не должно быть все равно, но все наоборот. Ирония в том, что Юри уехал именно из-за этого, потому что он не глупый. Юри знает, что хочет победить, а не быть с Виктором, потому тот ему мешает, именно так он и сказал, да и с чего Юри хотеть быть с ним? Юри знает все о Викторе, он сам приложил к этому все усилия, и понимает, что Виктор ни на что не годится, поэтому он принял взвешенное решение и уехал. Все настолько плохо, что Виктор даже не может его винить).

(Итак. Виктор победитель, черт, об этом даже говорит его имя, но он думает лишь о том, как Юри дотронулся до него, прежде чем уйти. Разве это не забавно, — Виктор предал Юри, а тот всего лишь вернул должок).

(Но дело в том, что Виктор все еще _хочет_. Он хочет вернуть Юри, так сильно этого хочет, но Юри не вернется, и это неудивительно. Виктор остался совсем один и не может вспомнить как делать, то единственное, что у него получалось, так что ему тогда остается? Уйти жить в лес, разве не круто, никто не будет докучать, но ему не нравится настолько сильно природа, и он не знает, что будет есть, так что это не вариант).

(Хватит).

(Посмотрите, он снова отвлекается, как же это жалко выглядит. Но все же, как ему поступить? У Виктора есть куча проблем, огромная ненависть к себе и у него не так много вариантов. Юри бы справился с этим, но у него есть друзья, семья и тренер, которая заботится о нем, так что неудивительно. У Виктора никого нет, потому что это его вина, отлично поработал, правда, так что хватит ныть).

(Но, черт, Виктор хочет со всем справиться).

(Наверное не стоит. Виктор сделал столько дерьма, что точно не заслуживает ничего хорошего, но ему так хочется. Это глупо, но он хочет быть с Юри, хочет хорошую концовку, может, завести друзей, чтобы вместе идти вперед. Может, ничего не получится, но он должен попробовать, потому что _а вдруг_ ).

(И все же есть только одно решение, да? Виктор останется, будет смотреть на телефон до тех пор, пока не найдет в себе смелости, чтобы, возможно, сделать первый шаг).

На время можно заполнить пустоту внутри. Виктор хочет, но не будет.

(Виктор так долго убегал. Возможно, пришло время остановится).

***

Юри прежде всего фигурист.

Все просто. Он прежде всего фигурист, а потом уже (брат, сын, друг) (возлюбленный) все остальное, все просто, так было с тех пор, как он надел коньки и твердо решил выиграть. Он был Юри-странный-паренек-на-коньках, мой-маленький-брат-Юри-который-катается-на-коньках, наш-сын-Юри-профессиональный-фигурист и Юри привык к этому.

Юри фигурист до мозга костей, но они, очевидно, так не думают (Юри предало его собственное тело, какая ирония, он никого не подпускал к себе, чтобы потом не было больно, но как оказалось, Юри не нужен был никто чтобы сломать себя).

Юри снова начинает ходить к психологу, и, когда она просит его рассказать о себе что-то не связанное с фигурным катанием, Юри уже готов ответить, но колеблется.

(Если он не фигурист, то кто тогда?)

Когда Канако приносит яркие брошюры разных университетов, Юри бегло их просматривает. Он открывает одну и закрывает, оставляя все брошюры в комнате.

Юри думает о Викторе (Юри размышляет, правильно ли он поступил, и ему кажется, что да. Как Виктор мог полюбить Юри, ведь его тело сломано, изранено, и сам он в целом одно сплошное разочарование? Виктор бы не смог, так что, наверное, к лучшему то, что Юри ушел первый) (хотя, может быть, и смог полюбить. Может, Виктор полюбил бы его, и тогда у Юри вместо пустоты был бы возлюбленный и друг).

***

Виктор звонит Лилии в два часа ночи.

(Кажется, все просто, но на деле все иначе) (но Виктор напоминает себе, что он хочет, чтобы все наладилось).

— Мне нужно поговорить с Яковом, — вместо приветствия говорит Виктор.

Лилия молчит ровно две секунды, а потом раздраженно вздыхает.

— Тогда позвони ему, — предлагает Лилия.

— Лилия, — просто говорит Виктор.

— Хорошо.

Виктор резко выдыхает. Прежде чем повесить трубку, Лилия отвечает:

— Долго же ты, — эти слова кусают совсем небольно, и Виктор вместо них слышит «спасибо» и «мы скучали».

(Виктор думает, неужели, может быть…)

Виктор вешает трубку.

***

На катке Юри ждал сюрприз.

— Юри, — зовет Канако, показывая на маленького улыбающегося парня рядом с ней, — это Кэнджиро Минами. Он будет тренироваться с тобой. Минами, это Кацуки Юри.

— Я так рад с тобой встретиться! — парень с восторженным визгом пожимает Юри руку, на что тот просто молча смотрит.

Минами… Юри не понимает, откуда у Минами столько энергии. Ему всего пятнадцать, он все еще думает, что сможет изменить весь мир, и по какой-то абсурдной причине _боготворит_ Юри и ходит за ним как преданный щенок. Юри ничего не понимает, но старается вести себя как обычно, но каждый раз, когда он говорит с Минами, тот оживляется и начинает быстро тараторить. Юри старается избегать Минами, потому парня _слишком много_.

Однажды вечером он за ужином рассказывает об этом Канако. Женщина удивленно на него смотрит.

— Юри, ты не понимаешь? Минами и другие дети выросли, смотря тебя по телевизору. Они глаз с экрана не сводили, радуясь за нашего первого золотого медалиста, и мечтали однажды стать как ты. Они _обожают_ тебя, Юри, ты дал им понять, что если усердно тренироваться, любой ребенок из Японии может стать фигуристом. Ты дал им надежду, что, возможно, однажды они будут стоять на пьедестале, пока на них будет смотреть весь мир. Так что, конечно, Минами счастлив тренироваться с тобой.

Юри хочет возразить, сказать, что это полная чушь, как это вообще может быть правдой? Как он может кого-то вдохновить вместе со своими бесконечными серебряными медалями, травмами и отстранениями. Канако, понимая, что он хочет сказать, хмурится и качает головой.

— Нет, не смей возражать, Юри. Я знаю, у тебя свои мысли на этот счет, но ты правда поменял мир для многих из нас, и мы _гордимся_ тобой: я, твоя семья, Минами и все остальные, так что хватит.

Юри, правда, не ожидал такого. Он не знает, что ответить, так что молча ест суп.

На него кто-то равняется? Тем вечером Юри думает, что это невозможно, но когда он с утра видит, как Минами с обожанием ему улыбается, Юри уже не так уверен в своих словах.

***

Конечно, Яков соглашается встретиться с Виктором.

(Наверное, это не удивительно, но Виктор все равно удивляется, потому что он сделал больно Якову. Да, старик по своему виноват, но это не полностью его вина, он где-то посередине. Виктор должен ему чуть больше, чем просто молчание и зарплата).

(Яков был с ним с самого начала, и даже если он сильно облажался в Ванкувере, Виктор скучает по нему, а как иначе? Яков для него во многом стал ближе, чем его собственный отец. Яков ошибся, но Виктор даже не дал ему шанса все объяснять).

(И, если Виктор действительно, на самом деле хочет стать лучше, он должен уладить все с Яковым).

Лилия приезжает в Детройт вместе с мужем, но сейчас в полупустом дорогом ресторане Виктор сидит только с Яковым.

— Итак, — говорит Виктор, когда они садятся за стол, и им приносят меню. Когда Яков поднимает глаза, неловкость, повисшую между ними можно почти потрогать руками.

— Итак.

— Как долетели? — издалека начинает Виктор, на что получает раздраженный взгляд от Якова.

— Отвратительно, но ты же не об этом хотел поговорить да? — отвечает Яков. Виктор улыбается, отчасти потому что все происходящее ему хорошо знакомо, и отчасти, потому что он в панике и не знает, что сказать.

— Понятно, — глупо поддакивает Виктор и сразу ненавидит себя за такой ответ (возможно, Виктор мог бы убежать прямо сейчас, но не может. По большей части потому что он задолжал Якову, но еще потому что это будет сложно провернуть, и Лилия обязательно его _найдет_ ).

— Послушай, я знаю, что мы расстались не на лучшей ноте, — продолжает Виктор. Яков раздраженно выдыхает, уже наверняка хочет сказать что-то вроде «давай без своих шуточек», но останавливает себя.

— Я все еще думаю, что ты должен был мне сказать, но… Яков, прости меня, правда, я не должен был так поступать с тобой. Это было нечестно, и мне правда жаль. Я знал, что ты не виноват, но мне нужно было кого-то обвинить, — Виктор не может понять, о чем думает Яков, но находит в себе силы продолжить.

— Я не вернусь в Россию, — уверенно произносит Виктор и его самого удивляет такая уверенность в голосе (потому что сам он настроен не так решительно).

— Они поступили неправильно. Я откатаю сезон здесь с Челестино. Но, если ты не против, я бы хотел, ну, знаешь, снова с тобой общаться. Приезжай ко мне в гости хоть иногда, или что еще там люди делают, — неуклюже заканчивает Виктор. Яков молчит, и Виктор думает, что он даже тут облажался, снова подумывая о том, чтобы уйти жить в лес, потому что, наверное, это не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Витя… Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я так горжусь тобой, — Виктор почти подпрыгивает от удивления и переводит неверящий взгляд на Якова, который тепло, но в тоже время грустно ему улыбается.

— Я не знаю, что произошло, но ты изменился, я прав? И изменился к лучшему.

Виктор, улыбаясь, кивает.

— Да, думаю, я изменился, — нерешительно отвечает он.

***

Несмотря на все, легче не становится.

У Юри все еще проблемы со сном, он пытается не думать о Викторе (у него не получается) и не знает, что отвечать на настойчивый вопрос о своем будущем. Но Юри просыпается каждое утро, встречает Минами на катке и разучивает программу вместе с тренером, потом общается с психологом и делает упражнения, которые рекомендовал врач. Юри не в порядке, но хочется думать, что со временем все станет лучше.

Гран-при все ближе, а выступления Юри все еще сырые, состоящие из каких-то отдельных фрагментов, и он очень переживает. Юри не может выполнять те элементы, которые делал раньше — отчасти из-за перерыва, отчасти из-за травм. Ему противопоказаны некоторые вращения, а еще врачи советуют отказаться почти от всех четверных прыжков, если он хочет выступать не только в этом году. Юри слушается.

Юри думает, что у него ничего не осталось, но Канако думает иначе.

Ему правда хочется, очень хочется тут сделать четверной прыжок, тут комбинацию вращений, а в завершении всего выполнить бильман [1] (это так просто выполнить на соревнованиях, но Юри хочется оставаться на льду как можно дольше).

Канако наблюдает, как Юри тренирует произвольную программу, и вздыхает.

— Послушай, я знаю, ты думаешь иначе, но у тебя хорошие программы и ты можешь с ними выиграть, понимаешь? Попробуй еще раз.

— Но как? — отчаянно спрашивает Юри. — Они такие незаконченные! Если бы я мог просто добавить два четверных прыжка или пару вращения, я бы точно выиграл, но так…

Юри качает головой, чувствуя, что готов расплакаться.

— Это не компромисс, Юри, — парирует Канако. — То, как ты катаешься сейчас… Именно из-за того, какие чувства _ты_ в них вкладываешь, они кажутся неполными. Я знаю, тебе сложно, потому что ты не можешь делать то, что делал раньше, но тебе надо смириться и двигаться дальше. Если ты перестанешь сомневаться, заставишь судей почувствовать что-то, им будет плевать, что у тебя меньше четверных прыжков.

— Не знаю, смогу ли, — отзывается Юри. Канако хмурится.

— Почему нет? Юри, ты никогда не выигрывал из-за прыжков, ты всегда выигрывал из-за того как ты двигаешься, из-за тех эмоций, которые ты вызывал у всех. И тут ничего не поменялось, это все еще внутри тебя. Ну же, покажи мне.

Юри все еще дрожит, но, вдохнув и выдохнув, закрывает глаза. Когда начинает играть музыка, Юри _слышит_ ее (наверное, программы немного сломаны, наверное, он и сам немного сломан. Наверное, он никогда не будет прежним, наверное, он будет двигаться дальше. Наверное, он все еще фигурист, и однажды он перестанет быть одиноким и станет просто Юри. И, наверное, это к лучшему).

Песня закачивается. Канако аплодирует, и, когда Юри открывает глаза, он видит ее улыбку.

***

Забавно, никто никогда не говорил Виктору, что когда ты перестаешь от всего убегать, тебе становится _сложно_.

Когда Виктор заходит в квартиру, он закрывает глаза, пытаясь не замечать Юри в каждой мелочи, но, как обычно, у него не получается (Юри повсюду: он лежит на диване, смотрит телевизор, улыбается Виктору или готовит ужин. Виктор подпустил его слишком близко, да?).

Виктор идет на кухню, заваривает себе кофе, садится на стул и думает.

Он поговорил с Яковом, старик неловко похлопал его по спине и вернулся в отель. Это первый шаг (Виктор почему-то думал, что как только он сделает первый шаг, станет проще. Но это не так).

Виктор ненавидит ночь, потому что вместе с ней приходят неприятные мысли, сомнения, голоса, которые задают вопросы, ему что-то мерещится. Нет ничего хуже ночи, но Виктор не знает, как с этим справиться, кроме как напиться вусмерть, и тогда все забудется, но нет. Виктор, как и всегда, просто сидит и размышляет (наверное, ему стоит прямо сейчас сдаться. Наверное, так будет лучше) (в конце концов он знает, что случилось с монстром из сказки).

В тот момент, когда Виктор уже готов отступить, он слышит стук в дверь.

Виктор хмурится. К нему никто никогда не приходит, если не считать тех странных религиозных людей, но и они так поздно не приходят. Виктор ждет, про себя надеясь, что кто бы там ни был, он уйдет, но в дверь снова стучат.

Виктор, вздохнув, поднимается и идет к двери.

— Твои манеры все еще отвратительны, — сообщает Лилия Барановская, проходя внутрь, как только Виктор открывает дверь.

У Виктора не получается скрыть свое удивление.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — потрясенно бормочет Виктор.

Лилия, хмурясь, осматривает квартиру.

— Какой же здесь беспорядок. Ты хоть раз убирался в квартире? — спрашивает она. Виктор моргает и горько улыбается.

— Веришь или нет, я убирался, — отвечает Виктор и идет на кухню. — Кофе или чего-нибудь еще?

Лилия приподнимает бровь.

— Чего-нибудь еще, — решает Виктор, наклоняясь за бутылками, которые стояли в шкафу.

В итоге он и Лилия Барановская, бывшая прима балерина Большого театра, человек, который умеет наводить ужас, и та, что заменяла ему родителей, садятся на диван. Они пьют водку и смотрят запись какого-то соревнования по фигурному катанию, на котором Виктор не выступал. Лилия даже не пытается скрыть свое презрение, делая безжалостные комментарии о выступающих, и Виктор, фыркнув, дает себе расслабится, потому что, Боже, он так скучал по Лилии.

(Лилия суровая и строгая, но она научила Виктора всему, что ему нужно для победы, не спала, пересматривая каждое соревнование Виктора и, когда ему это было необходимо, давала выплакаться в своей идеально белоснежной квартире. Когда Виктору было девять, он сказал Лилии, что он хочет быть как она. Виктор до сих пор думает, что это была одна из его лучших идей).

Когда запись заканчивается, телевизор выключается. Виктор продолжает сидеть с закрытыми глазами. Уже почти полночь, когда Виктор слышит, как Лилия встает.

— Ты уходишь? — сонно интересуется Виктор.

— Нет, — честно, Виктор бы не сказал, что Лилия выпила большую часть тех двух бутылок, что были у Виктора, вот настолько она невероятна, а может, это он слишком пьян. — Я пришла поговорить.

Виктор, не открывая глаз, потягивается.

— Это не может подождать до завтра? — Виктор очень не хочет открывать глаза.

— Нет, лови, — Виктор удивленно открывает глаза, порываясь спросить, что…

А потом Лилия бесцеремонно вытряхивает содержимое своей сумки на него, и он вскрикивает, когда холодные тяжелые медали, золотые, серебряные, даже бронзовые, но по большей части золотые, падают на грудь.

— Что за… — ничего не понимая, шипит Виктор.

— Следи за языком, — напоминает она, смотря, как Виктор начинает понимать, что это медали, которые он оставил в Санкт-Петербурге, но разве…

— Виктор Никифоров, — начинает она, — двадцать один год. Выиграл финал Гран При четыре раза. Чемпионат мира пять раз. Чемпионат Европы шесть раз. Национальные соревнования семь раз. На Олимпиаде один раз. Лучший фигурист своего поколения.

Виктор колеблется, а потом горько улыбается.

— Да, все верно. Виктор Никифоров выиграл, потому что кто-то облажался, кто-то был вынужден снять свою кандидатуру с соревнований, потому что кто-то _подкупил чертовых судей_. Воистину живая легенда.

На лице Лилии нет никаких эмоций.

— Доволен собой? — спрашивает Лилия, на что Виктор, посмеиваясь, хочет парировать, но она тут продолжает. — Потому что я нет. Я не для того потратила столько лет своей жизни тренируя тебя, отдавая все, что у меня есть, чтобы потом смотреть как ты тонешь в жалости к себе, и все потому что какой-то парень разбил тебе сердце.

Что-то сдавливает горло Виктора, когда он поднимает взгляд на Лилию.

— Как… Как ты _узнала_? — спрашивает Виктор. Лилия бросает на него пренебрежительный взгляд.

— Ты не такой хитрый, как тебе кажется, — поясняет она, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — Так что будет дальше, Виктор, ты возьмешь себя в руки или я впустую трачу свое время?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся, — тихо шепчет Виктор. Лилия сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.

— Боже, так сделай что-нибудь для этого. Он точно не войдет сюда в темпе вальса, если ты будешь просто лежать. Вставай и покажи ему, что ты тот, кого он скорее всего захочет видеть рядом с собой.

Виктор хочет ответить, что он _пытался_ , но (пытался ли? Кажется, лежать в постели и придумывать оправдания не считается за попытку).

— Так и сделаю, — обещает Виктор, на что Лилия кивает.

— Хорошо. Это я и хотела услышать.

Потом она берет свою сумку и идет к двери. Виктор, еще не совсем придя в себя, смотрит на нее.

— И да, поговори завтра с Челестино, — запоздало добавляет она, прежде чем уйти. — Сначала тебе надо все уладить с этим бедным мужчиной. Напиши мне как все пройдет.

Она уходит, а Виктор, неверя, смотрит на дверь и улыбается.

 _«Лучший фигурист своего поколения»_ , неужели?

С годами Лилия становится сентиментальней.

***

Прямо перед началом сезона Юри возвращается в Хасецу.

Вместе с ним приезжают Канако и Минами, и все дома удивлены, что он так быстро вернулся. Юри убегает в комнату, чтобы спрятаться от чрезмерного внимания.

Юри смотрит на брошюры, которые привез с собой. Когда Мари входит в комнату, Юри испуганно откидывает их в сторону. Мари бросает скептический взгляд на брата.

— Послушай, я понимаю, если бы ты пытался спрятать порно, но листовки с университетами зачем? — немного цинично спрашивает она. Юри морщится.

— Э-э, не знаю, — мямлит Юри.

Мари презрительно смотрит на брата.

— Конечно, не знаешь, — кивает она, прислоняясь к двери. — Так что ты задумал? Хочешь поступить в университет?

— Да, — отвечает Юри, удивляя даже себя, — мне кажется, я правда хочу.

Мари приподнимает бровь.

— А разве уже немного не поздно?

— Наверное, — Юри качает головой, — Послушай, это неважно. Я еще не уверен.

Ответ Мари удивляет.

— Но если ты хочешь поступить, так давай. Я всегда думала, чтобы было бы неплохо, если бы в твоей жизни появилось что-то кроме фигурного катания.

Юри усмехается.

— Спасибо, Мари, — искренне благодарит Юри.

— Не за что, — кивает Мари. Прежде чем уйти, она еще раз повторяет: — Если ты правда хочешь, тогда вперед.

Юри думает, что, наверное, так и сделает.

Позже, когда он спускается вниз, где все уже собрались, потому что никто и ничто в Хасецу не может остаться незамеченным. В начале Юри страшно, но среди всех там есть Канако, мама, папа, и, когда он начинает чувствовать себя лучше, он говорит с Юко, Такеши и Минако. Минами уже успокоился, по крайней мере настолько, чтобы посмотреть видео с фигурным катанием с детьми Юко. Все неплохо. Юри стоит рядом со всеми, и удивленно думает, что все хорошо, все правда хорошо.

Когда Юри лежит один в своей комнате, он думает, что однажды он мог бы так жить. Может, не сейчас, но когда-нибудь в будущем.

***

Это вовсе непросто.

(Лилия права, конечно же она права, поговорить с Яковым это одно и хорошо, что он решился, но это всего лишь первый шаг, и никто не должен силой тащить упирающегося Виктора к следующему шагу) (Что до Челестино… Виктор был с ним не до конца честен. Челестино не Яков, но он не виноват в этом, Виктор должен был предвидеть все. Были те, через кого Виктор без капли жалости переступил, и он не может это исправить, но может не повторять старых ошибок. Так что Челестино его шанс).

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Челестино кивает.

— Хорошо.

— Думаю, я уеду из Америки после этого сезона, — нерешительно говорит Виктор, на что Челестино просто пожимает плечами.

— Окей. Я знал, что ты рано или поздно это сделаешь.

— Понятно, — Виктор колеблется, прежде чем уточнить, — ты не против?

— Виктор, я конечно не телепат, но даже я вижу, что тебе здесь не нравится, — подмечает Челестино. — Бывает.

— Да, — Виктор даже не надеялся, что все пройдет так легко, — бывает.

— Я правда рад, что ты сказал мне, — говорит Челестино. — Но прежде чем ты уедешь, ты должен откатать сезон, так что, боюсь, тебе сначала надо будет здесь тренироваться.

Виктор, улыбаясь, смотрит на тренера.

— Без проблем.

(Забавно, никто никогда не говорил Виктору, что когда ты перестаешь от всего убегать, иногда все становится проще).

***

Они возвращаются в Хасецу как раз тогда, когда объявлены результаты распределения.

Юри будет выступать на Гран-при Канады и на Гран-при Китая, но это неважно. Юри, затаив дыхание, ищет имя Виктора…

Ого. Виктора распределили на Гран-при Америки и на Гран-при Франции.

(Юри чувствует что-то среднее между разочарованием и облегчением, потому что он скучает по Виктору, даже если изо всех сил старается забыть. Это невозможно, правда, Юри пытался не привязываться к нему, но не получилось, и теперь внутри него пустота, которую раньше заполнял Виктор. Иногда Юри забывает, берет телефон в руки, чтобы отправить Виктору что-то забавное или интересное, но потом понимает, что не может, и в груди снова начинает болеть).

(Вот, что важно — Юри думал, что, в конце концов, все пройдет. Юри думал, что со временем забудет, как в мелочах выглядят глаза Виктора, но не забыл, забудет, как Виктор прикасался к нему, но не забыл, забудет, как громко и счастливо смеется Виктор, но не забыл).

(Но Юри надеется).

(Юри, для своего собственного блага, старается держаться подальше. Но иногда ночью, Юри исступленно ищет новости о Викторе, и не знает, что делать, когда ничего не находит).

***

Виктор уже и забыл, какой Лилия тиран.

Яков улетает обратно в Россию к своим протеже, о которых он печется, а Лилия остается и кричит на Виктора в два раза больше, чтобы компенсировать то время, когда ее не было рядом. Лилия отказывается переезжать в квартиру Виктора до тех пор, пока он полностью ее не переделывает. Лилия называет его квартиру «дырой», «местом, в котором невозможно нормально жить», и Виктор, закатив глаза, делает как она хочет.

Когда все закончено, квартира совершенно не походит на ту, в которой они жили с Юри. Теперь Виктор не забывает дышать, когда переступает порог.

(Виктор думает, что наверное, все это время, Лилия хотела добиться именно этого).

Виктор просыпается утром, тренируется с Челестино, и, оказывается, что если его слушаться, то он _хороший_ тренер. Потом Виктор вместе с Лилией оттачивает движения в балетной студии неподалеку. Когда у него ничего не получается, Лилия, изощренно ругаясь, заставляет его повторять одно и тоже снова и снова. Виктор не против.

На кануне Гран-при Лилия говорит ему, что недостаточно хорош, но в целом, пока этого хватит, и Виктор понимает, что все не так уж и плохо. Челестино и Лилия летят с ним в Калифорнию. Когда они дают ему последние напутствия на победу, Виктор замечает на трибуне Якова. Старик угрюмо кивает, и Виктор, улыбаясь, выходит на лед, зная, что кому-то не все равно.

Начинается его программа.

(Она всегда была о любви, такой он ее создал, но сейчас, когда Юри уехал, разбив ему сердце, Виктор лучше понимает, что такое любовь. Любовь Виктора совсем крошечная, осунувшаяся, напуганная, но она живет внутри него, несмотря ни на что. Когда Виктор прыгает он думает о прекрасном парне, который забрал у него и хорошее и плохое, а потом ушел).

Когда Виктор заканчивает, трибуны поднимаются, щедро осыпая Виктора своим обожанием. Виктор, стоя на льду, впитывается в себя все.

(Когда они вешают Виктору на шею золотую медаль, он думает, что Юри был неправ — выигрывать приятно, но любить и быть любимым гораздо приятнее).

***

По итогам короткой программы Юри четвертый.

У него не получилось чисто откатать, он запинается на прыжке, и в целом счет не тот, на который рассчитывал Юри. Он плетется обратно к тренеру, пока слова «неудачник» крутится в голове (Юри думает о том, что Виктор выиграл свои отборочные, о том, как он выступал, и ему хочется заплакать, потому что уж если кто-то из них двоих тянул другого вниз, обузой был точно Юри).

— Эй, Кацуки! Кацуки Юри! — чей-то голос окликает Юри, когда парень выходит с катка. Юри в замешательстве смотрит по сторонам.

— Я тут! — зовет фигурист, который сегодня тоже выступает. Таец, как бы его не звали, машет ему рукой, и Юри оглядывается, думая, что может обращаются к другому Кацуки Юри, но фигурист, улыбаясь, подходит ближе.

— Прости! Я не думаю, что ты меня знаешь, но меня зовут Пхичит Чуланонт, — представляется таец, пожимая руку озадаченному Юри. Он не сопротивляется. — Это было поразительно, честно! Я имею в виду твое выступление, мне очень понравилось!

И если до этого момента Юри бы просто озадачен, сейчас же он сбит с толку.

— Что? Но я же ужасно выступил, — говорит Юри. — Я же даже в середине упал.

Но фигурист (Пхичит) все так же улыбается.

— Что? Не спорю, ты упал, с кем не бывает? Но твоя программа такая красивая, и все те чувства, что ты туда вложил. Как бы понимаешь, — Пхичит заговорщески наклоняется вперед, — конечно я знал, что ты так можешь, я и раньше видел твои программы, но одно дело видеть это на ютубе, а другое дело вживую, — подводит итог Пхичит. Юри слабо думает, сколько же всего наговорил Пхичит.

— Я… Спасибо? — пытается ответить Юри, но вздрагивает, потому что, Боже, он такой нелепый, но, судя по всему, Пхичит не обращает внимание.

— Не стоит! Мы все, я и остальные, так волновались за тебя, когда ты был вынужден уйти с финала в прошлом году, а потом ты не вернулся, так что я очень рад, что ты здесь! Знаешь, я твой большой фанат, — говорит Пхичит. Телефон Пхичита включается, и парень, извинившись, проверяет уведомления.

Юри рад, что ему не надо отвечать.

— Мы с другими фигуристами идем сегодня вечером ужинать, хочешь пойти с нами? — внезапно спрашивает Пхичит. Юри, замирая, думает как можно вежливо сказать «нет, спасибо, все меня ненавидят, так что это плохая идея», но потом смотрит на тайца и нерешительно отвечает «было бы здорово».

И они идут ужинать: Юри, Пхичит и еще несколько фигуристов. Они не бросают на Юри мерзкие взгляды, как было раньше, так что это к лучшему, но Юри по большей части, замерев, молчит, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Пхичит много говорит, и Юри даже начинает искренне _улыбаться_. Тем вечером Юри засыпает, чувствуя себя невероятно легко.

В итоге, Юри не выигрывает.

(Он занимает третье место, но Канако все равно его поздравляет, Минами отправляет сообщение с кучей эмоджи, а Пхичит, кажется, совсем не переживая из-за того, что занял пятое место, восторженно поздравляет Юри).

Юри не выиграл. И он чувствует себя не так плохо, как, наверное, должен.

***

Факт: Виктор любит Юри (небо голубое, один плюс один равно два, солнце восходит утром. Вот настолько это очевидно).

И вот еще что: Виктор не знает, что с этим делать (он скучает по Юри, когда просыпается, когда засыпает и где-то между. Но Юри уехал, и, может, хорошо, что он не остался, потому что Виктор до сих пор одна большая неприятность, а Юри заслуживает лучшего. Когда Юри уехал, Виктор, наконец, открыл глаза и _увидел_ ).

Сейчас октябрь и, наконец, закончилось лето. Сегодня Гран-при в Канаде.

( — Ты будешь смотреть? — спрашивает Лилия, на что Виктор кивает. Она, вздохнув, продолжает, — Я не удивлена.

Виктор, улыбаясь, спрашивает у Лилии, ожидала ли она другого, на что женщина сразу же парирует:

— Если честно, то нет).

Когда объявляют имя Юри, Виктор наклоняется ближе к телевизору и думает, вот и он. Вот и он.

Виктор наблюдает за тем, как Юри открывает глаза и смотрит прямо в камеру, ( _вау_ ). Когда начинается музыка, Юри двигается с места.

Виктор наблюдает, как Юри запинается на шагах, а потом падает на четверном тулупе.

Виктор наблюдает и думает «это на него непохоже» и «что случилось».

Виктор наблюдает и думает « _Юри_ ».

Факт: Виктор любит Юри (он эгоист и собственник, плохой человек и не умеет любить иначе, привязанность для Виктора всегда становится зависимостью. Виктор хочет забрать навсегда себе всего Юри, но тот сказал нет, «ты мне мешаешь двигаться дальше», «нам плохо вместе», и «ничего не получается». Виктор вроде бы отпустил Юри, но не до конца).

Вот еще один: лучше бы Виктор не любил Юри (потому что Юри заслуживает лучшего, потому что Юри выбрал другой путь. Виктор не может его винить, потому что кто его сможет принять вместе со всеми пороками. Виктор старался быть лучше, но не потому что он разбил бесконечное количество сердец, а потому что Юри ушел и разбил его).

И вот последний: несмотря ни на что, Виктор любит Юри (потому что, возможно, однажды, он станет достоин Юри).

(Виктор все еще плохой человек, но он меняется в лучшую сторону).

Помните: даже Чудовище стало человеком.

***

Юри все еще учится.

Вот как все будет: он будет выступать еще год или два, может будет выигрывать, а может нет. Юри не сможет делать то, что делал раньше, но он может создать что-то новое (Юри размышляет, может быть то, что у него было раньше, только с виду казалось великолепным).

В конечном счете, он уйдет. Поступит в университет, закончит его, найдет работу. Юри станет тренером, не сейчас, сейчас он слишком юн и у него ветер в голове, но, может когда-нибудь, у него все получится.

Юри не будет одинок. С ним всегда будет его семья (как он вообще мог в этом сомневаться, Юри понимает, что они не были рядом лишь тогда, когда Юри их оттолкнул) и друзья (не только Минако, Юко и Такеши, но и Минами, Пхичит и остальные). Может, однажды он встретит кого-то, но не сейчас, когда ему повсюду мерещится Виктор, но когда-нибудь это пройдет.

Юри сломлен, и он учится на ошибках. Юри думает, что все в порядке, он справится.

Будущее ждет. Юри уже не боится.

(Когда Юри занимает второе место на Гран-при в Китае, он улыбается).

***

Виктор выигрывает в Париже (медаль, аплодисменты, поздравления, все это не имеет значения, потому что это значит, что…)

Виктор встретится с Юри в финале.

(И он не знает, что делать).

***

Юри наблюдает за Виктором (он прекрасен, грациозен, такой, каким он его помнит. Внутри Юри что-то сжимается в тиски, потому что, думает но…)

Юри встретится с Виктором в финале.

(И он не знает, что делать).

***

Это словно лихорадка.

Финал уже рядом, у Виктора не так много времени, а он все еще не знает, что будет делать как только приедет. Каждый день Виктор просыпается с мыслью, что у него остается еще меньше времени, чтобы что-то придумать (ложь. Виктор знает, что должен сделать, всегда знал) (на самом деле он просто не знает, сможет или нет).

Сердце стучится как бешеное, Виктор, кажется, вспотел, ему жарко и он _напуган_ , потому что, а если еще слишком рано, что если он неправ, что если он попробует и облажается, что если Юри будет притворяться, что не замечает его, что если лишь завидев Виктора, он сразу уйдет, _что если_ (может, Виктор ошибся и это не сказка. В конце концов, он и до этого ошибался).

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Лилия в последний день.

— Да, — отвечает Виктор, не понимая, врет или нет.

Время пришло.

(Все началось с финала Гран-при. Кажется, все там и закончится).

***

В Канаде холодно.

(В последний раз Юри был здесь в Ванкувере. Он дрожит, стараясь не думать об этом).

Юри тренировался, но он ведь здесь не для победы, да? Он неплохо справился с квалификационными соревнованиями, но есть разница между «неплохо» и «для победы» (Юри не все равно. Он выступит так хорошо, как только сможет. Может, он не выиграет, но это не будет означать, что он облажается) (может, хоть в этот раз он насладится происходящим) (было бы неплохо).

Юри занимает третье место после короткой программы. «Ого», — думает Юри. — «Неплохо» (Юри притворяется, что не замечает Виктора на разминке. Так проще) (но Юри забыл, каково это быть рядом с Виктором. Виктор все еще такой яркий, высокий и хороший, и все внутри скручивается, когда они проходят мимо друг друга в коридоре, и, Юри отводит взгляд).

— Юри, — внезапно зовет знакомый голос. Юри поднимает взгляд.

Ого.

***

Виктор думал, что самое сложное это приземлиться, выполняя четверной прыжок.

 _Как же_ он ошибался.

— Мы можем поговорить? — просит Виктор. Юри, хмурясь, уже готов ответить, и сердце Виктор замирает. Но потом в лице Юри что-то меняется.

— Хорошо — вместо отказа отвечает Юри.

— Я знаю, звучит глупо, но, Юри, я так по тебе скучал, — говорит Виктор, осторожно рассматривая лицо Юри. — После того как ты ушел, я… Много думал о том, что ты сказал. Я знаю, я не лучший человек и пойму, если ты захочешь больше никогда меня не видеть, но, Юри, я бы хотел все начать с чистого листа.

— Виктор, не то, чтобы ты мне не нравился, — отвечает Юри, — но ты должен понимать, что наши отношения не могут длиться вечно. Посмотри, я уехал, и ты почти наверняка выиграл финал Гран-при. Я мешал тебе двигаться вперед, а ты из тех, кому нужно только все самое-самое, разве я не прав?

Пару месяцев назад Виктор бы колебался. Сейчас уже нет.

— Что? Юри, что за чушь! Ты никогда не был для меня на втором месте, ты не мешал мне двигаться вперед, и, — взяв себя в руки, Виктор пытается закончить, — я бы, несмотря ни на что, выбрал тебя, а не какую-то медаль, потому что я правда _люблю тебя_ , Юри.

Виктор наконец произнес это вслух, и уже нет пути назад. Юри смотрит на Виктора широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Я не знаю, могу ли тебе доверять, — наконец, произносит Юри. Виктор поникнул. — Ты очень хорошо врешь.

— Но ты дашь мне шанс убедить тебя? — пытается Виктор. На лице Юри нет никаких эмоций.

— Не думаю, что у тебя получится, — говорит Юри, — но, если хочешь, попробуй.

***

Юри долго не может уснуть.

(Юри правда стоит поспать, потому что завтра произвольная программа, но как он может уснуть, если чуть стоит закрыть глаза, он сразу слышит «я тебя люблю»).

(Юри знает, что Виктор умеет врать, но он хочет, чтобы в этот раз его слова были правдой).

(Вот в чем дело: Юри тоже любит Виктора, возможно, это самая большая глупость из всех, что он делал, но Виктор прекрасен, как самый острый нож. Виктор подпустил к себе Юри, рассказал ему все свои секреты, смотрел на него с обожанием, и Юри сделал тоже самое. Юри любит Виктора, потому что они так похожи, и в то же время абсолютно разные. Наверное, Юри с самого начала знал, что только Виктор сможет с ним соревноваться, что только он, сделает его лучше. Юри влюблен и ему нужен Виктор так сильно, как воздух, но, наверное, ему надо научиться не дышать).

Они встречаются перед разминкой.

— Никифоров, — кивает Юри. Виктор смотрит на него и что-то мелькает в его взгляде.

— Кацуки.

И все.

(Юри не знает, чего он ожидал).

Когда наступает очередь Юри выступать, он медленно выходит на лед, обводя взглядом трибуны. Яркий свет бьет в глаза, но он все равно видит как кричит Минами, размахивая японским флагом, Пхичита, который держит в руках телефон и громко выкрикивает слова поддержки, улыбающуюся Канако, Минако, Юко и даже _Мари_ и… Виктора.

Юри отворачивается, пытаясь успокоиться, и ждет, когда начнется музыка.

Юри двигается с первым аккордом.

***

Виктор знает, как он поступит.

(Но от этого не становится менее страшно).

Сначала он смотрит на Юри.

Именно этого ждал весь мир, думает Виктор, потому что это не нежная, невинная первая программа Юри, в ней нет дикой ярости, как во второй программе или бесконечной грусти, как в третьей. Это программа кажется такой осознанной, важной, пропитанной эмоциями, но, когда Юри двигается, вся грусть медленно превращается в что-то другое, и Виктор видит в Юри неистовое желание, веру и _надежду_.

Это решающий момент в карьере Юри. Виктор знает, что никогда не сможет превзойти это выступление, он бы даже не посмел, и что-то внутри сжимается, и…

Виктор вспоминает.

(Тусклые лампы, «пока на втором месте», слабый блеск серебра, «не досточно хорош» и покрасневшую кожу).

(Ногти, царапающие спину, «сильнее», сказанное с легким акцентом, золотую медаль на его шее и темные глаза, до краев наполненные желанием).

(Страх и желание, «ты должен был выиграть» и «знаю», всю _неправильность_ и слово «мошенничество», эхом звучащее в мыслях, одну золотую медаль, запах антисептика и «оно того стоило?»).

(Маленькое тело, рухнувшее на лед, цветение магнолии, попытки вспомнить, как ненавидеть, «удачи», человека, который упал, до боли на него похожего, «не думаю, что смог бы сломать тебя, даже если бы хотел» и безмолвную темноту, «тебе стоило остановиться», чувство невесомости).

(Лето, где что-то теплое, яркое, нежное щекотало ребра, драконов и Бабу Ягу, «можно я украду тебя на лето» и «да», а потом влюбленность, которая становится больше и больше, сладость винограда, чаек, летящих все выше и выше, «расскажи мне о Ванкувере», секреты, нашептанные в темноте, голос Рэя Чарльза, который поет о любви, и как по глазам видит, что все кончено).

(«Нам плохо вместе», как он забывал как дышать, разбил айпод, пустоту, отдающая болью в костях, пристальные взгляды в темноту, то, как он убегал, а потом остановился, «ты поменялся, я прав?», уродливые мысли, падающие на грудь медали, «я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся» и «так сделай что-то», попытки стать лучше, неудачи и снова все с начала, потому что « _а что если_ », о том, что не хватало времени и «ты дашь мне шанс?»)

Виктор вспоминает.

***

Юри выигрывает.

(Юри не может в это поверить, но объявляют результаты, и он на первом месте. Минами кричит, а у Юри кружится голова, он слабо думает, что все закончилось, и внутри что-то скручивается, начинает болеть. Юри выигрывает, Виктор занимает второе место, и когда произносят имя Юри, он делает шаг вперед и ему вешают на шею золотую медаль. Юри слышит, как кричат трибуны, но не оборачивается).

Они стоят на виду у всего мира, и Юри становится тяжело дышать, когда Виктор трогает его за плечо.

— Юри, — зовет Виктор, и по тону его голоса ничего не понятно. Юри _в ужасе_ , он понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать Виктор, но успокаивается и оборачивается.

Виктор целует Юри.

Весь стадион замолкает. Юри слышит глухой звук, будто что-то упало.

— Ого, — выдыхает Юри в теплые и мягкие губы Виктора, а потом начинают щелкать камеры и телефоны. Виктор смеется глазами, и Юри понимает, что все это взаправду — Виктор и правда целует его перед всеми фигуристами, перед всем чертовым стадионом, и через пару секунд, все будет уже в сети, и это увидят все, даже бедная мама Юри. Канако будет очень громко ругаться, журналисты будут готовы съесть его живьем, но…

Но Юри понимает, что ему все равно.

Виктор рядом, Виктор _выбрал его_ , у Юри немного подкашиваются колени от этой мысли, и он крепко держится за Виктора, чтобы не упасть.

Виктор улыбается в поцелуй, прижимая Юри ближе.

(Все не станет проще, но все станет лучше).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] бильман - один из элементов фигурного катания, когда фигурист вращается на одной ноге, поднимая вторую за спиной и удерживая её двумя руками над головой за лезвие конька


	7. Эпилог

**3.**

Канако жалеет о многом.

(Канако жалеет о той поездке, где они катались на лыжах. Из-за нее она получила травму бедра, и вместо золота на Олимпиаде, получила лишь жалостливые взгляды и сочувствие окружающих. Канако жалеет, что не спросила ничего у мужа, когда он, поцеловав ее на прощанье, пятый раз за два месяца уехал в командировку, а вернулся с запахом женских духов в волосах. По большей части, она жалеет, что поверила мужу, когда он сказал, что такое больше не повторится).

Канако жалеет о многом, но, когда она видит, как Юри с медалью на шее, улыбаясь, приветствует весь мир, она знает, что лишь об этом она не жалеет.

***

— Когда сезон закончится, Виктор приедет в Японию, — сообщает Юри Канако в самолете.

— Ого, — отзывается она, печатая в своем Blackberry более менее приемлемый пресс релиз, — он останется?

Юри колеблется, рассматривая руку. Канако думает, что, может быть, Юри и прижался к Виктору, когда тот его поцеловал, но он ведет себя тихо, даже неуверенно, хотя, по мнению окружающих, все должно было бы быть наоборот (если честно, в это и есть проблема Юри — окружающие всегда видят только ровную осанку и глаза, в которых невозможно ничего прочитать, но никто не замечает, как в них закрадывается ужас).

— Думаю, да, — наконец, отвечает Юри.

Канако сжимает руку Юри, пытаясь ему улыбнуться (неудивительно, что Юри стал таким, Канако всегда была слишком серьезной: слишком много акселей и слишком мало улыбок).

— Он останется, — мягко говорит Канако. — Если он не останется, то он сумасшедший.

Юри слабо улыбается ей.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Юри. Он все еще слишком серьезен для своего возраста. — Я надеюсь на это.

Свет в салоне самолета приглушен, и Юри, закрыв глаза, отворачивается. Канако рассматривает такого юного, крохотного, ранимого Юри и надеется, что у него концовка будет лучше, чем у нее.

***

Их квартиру днями караулят журналисты.

Канако узнает каково это, снова и снова повторять «без комментариев» и «нет, спасибо», когда она пробивается к машине, которая приехала их забрать. Юри, выпрямившись, надевает на лицо непроницаемую маску, не слушает все те слова как хорошие, так и плохие, которые бросают ему журналисты (иногда Канако не знает, как у него получается спокойно проходить мимо, когда журналисты выкрикивают про него то, от чего у нее по спине бегут мурашки).

По вечерам Канако слышит, как он тихим и мягким голосом говорит по телефону. Канако выключает свет и засыпает, зная, что за Юри присмотрят.

Так проходят дни.

***

Как-то вечером Канако ничего не слышит.

Канако все еще на кухне, просматривает выступление Юри на национальных, проверяя, ничего ли она не упустила, когда понимает, что с тех пор как Юри ушел к себе в комнату, оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

— Юри? — осторожно зовет она. — Все в порядке?

Тишина.

Канако, немного подождав, поднимается, оставляя свои бумаги на столе (она все еще беспокоится о Юри, ведь снаружи он кажется жестким и целым, но она давно научилась искать в нем трещины).

Канако стучится дверь, и тогда, когда она уже начинает переживать…

— Входи.

(В тихом, едва слышном голосе Юри есть что-то неправильное, и это плохо, думает она, и на мгновение закрывает глаза, прежде чем открыть дверь).

В комнате было бы темно, если бы не экран ноутбука, яркий, резкий свет от которого падает на лицо Юри. Он, сжав кулаки и опустив плечи, высматривает что-то на экране. Канако колеблется, когда видит знакомое сине-белое оформление и сотни сообщений, ярко выделяющихся на белом фоне.

— Я думала, ты решил не читать, что пишут в Интернете, — наконец, говорит она.

Юри даже не смотрит на нее.

— Ты знала как они нас называют? — устало спрашивает Юри. У Канако сердце болит за ее прекрасного маленького мальчика, который принял вызов от целого мира. — То есть я, — Юри глубоко вздыхает, — я конечно знал, что все будет плохо, но, как я вижу, все намного хуже.

Канако молчит, не зная, что сказать (не слушай их, Юри. Они никто, а мы все так любим тебя. Пожалуйста, не мучай себя).

— Виктор говорит, что все наладится, но я не уверен, — продолжает Юри, — то есть, просто посмотри на это — разве такое может наладиться? — Юри отодвигается от компьютера. По глазам Юри выглядит намного старше, чем должен.

Канако быстро пробегает глазами по экрану, а потом обнимает Юри. Он не сопротивляется, и Канако кажется, что она обнимает тряпичную куклу. Уже почти полночь, Канако никак не может подобрать нужные слова, так что она просто обнимает Юри.

Юри глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Какое-то время они молчат.

— Знаешь, я помню тебя в больнице, — спустя какое-то время отзывается Канако, — ты был таким бледным, вокруг была такая суматоха, повсюду бегали доктора и все остальные, все о чем-то разговаривали, а я помню, что стояла, просто смотрела на тебя и думала, почему я позволила такому случиться.

Юри пытается извиниться, но Канако качает головой.

— Не извиняйся. Я хочу сказать, что в тот момент я не знала, выживешь ты ли нет, а сейчас… Посмотри на себя, Юри. Ты так сильно изменился в лучшую сторону, я очень, очень тобой горжусь, особенно после того, что недавно случилось. И важно лишь это, — Канако замолкает на какое-то время.

— Знаю, в это сложно поверить, но все правда наладится, Юри.

— Сложно, — возражает Юри, но все же перестает дрожать. Канако, улыбаясь, немного отодвигается и ловит взгляд Юри.

— Сложно, — соглашается Канако, — Но ты справишься.

***

Когда Юри читает свой твиттер, вот, что он там находит:

 **Dennis K.** _@DennisTheMannis_

мерзость #GPF2011

 **Chris Poole** _@Chrispooley77_

Мне одному кажется, что геи повсюду? #GPF2011 #Сгорите #Сдохните #БлеватьТянет

 **lizel m** _@emwolfe_

@vnikiforov @katsukiyuuri эй пидоры пж исчезнете из моих уведомлений спасибо #GPF2011

Но когда Канако пододвигает к себе ноутбук, вот что она показывает Юри:

 **JessAnna K.** _@JessMes_

БОЖЕ ВЫ ТОЖЕ ЭТО ВИДИТЕ #ПоцелуйВиктури #GPF2011 #Плачу

 **BuzzFeed** _@BuzzFeed_

Вы не поверите, что только что произошло на #GPF2011 bzfd.it/2kzGGIg

 **nate ross** _@natedog_

сначала пан и тун [1] проигрывают немцам, а потом @vnikiforov целует @katsukiyuuri что происходит #GPF2011

 **Lizzie Warren** _@lizziele_

Я ТАК И ЗНАЛА ЭЙ НЕУДАЧНИКИ ГОНИТЕ БАБКИ #GPF2011

 **Johny Weir** _@JohnyGWeir_

Вперед @vnikiforov @katsukiyuuri. Вы заслуживаете только уважения #GPF2011

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@RealPhichitCh_

НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ ЧТО Я ВИДЕЛ ЭТО СВОИМИ СОБСТВЕННЫМИ ГЛАЗАМИ #GPF2011

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@RealPhichitCh_

ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ @vnikiforov @katsukiyuuri

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@RealPhichitCh_

Я В ШОКЕ НО ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ #GPF2011

 **Kate L.** _@queersonice_

Я так горжусь @vnikiforov и @katsukiyuuri. Спасибо #GPF2011

 **Figure Skating** _@figureskatingworld_

Почему важно что @vnikiforov и @katsukiyuuri признались на #GPF2011: bit.ly/1uZO8zxq

 **M.Young** _@imyoung_

все сейчас в шоке от #ПоцелуйВиктури, а я тут один размышляю о бедном бронзовом медалисте

**M.Young** _@imyoung_

прикиньте каково это быть настолько не к месту #ТретийЛишний

 **Viktor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov_

Самый лучший #GPF2011 — спасибо!

**2.**

Мари умна.

Многие не понимают это. Мари Кацуки, сестра Юри Кацуки, — «у которой не все получается в школе, «которая поступила правильно, когда осталась с семьей» и «которая понимает, что университет не для всех». Мари слышала все это сотни раз, сотни раз окружающие повторяли это другими словами, так что ей стало плевать на их мнение.

Но Мари умна. Может, она и пишет с ошибками, но у нее есть _планы_ на Ютопию, и она их осуществит, как только мама и папа уйдут на пенсию. И еще она хорошо разбирается в людях, она понимает все по их движениям и по тому, как они говорят. Она знает, что этот парень купит одно пиво и будет сидеть здесь весь вечер, так что лучше присматривать за другим парнем, иначе тот будет в хлам к концу вечера.

Так что Мари знает, что от Виктора будут одни проблемы.

(Да, Мари знает таких парней, милые, смазливые мальчики, которые, на ее вкус, слишком хитро улыбаются, у них впалые щеки и голодные взгляды. С такими хочется провести ночь, они проглотят все, что ты им дашь, и, не оглядываясь, уйдут. Мари не святая, она целовалась с похожими на Виктора Никифорова, но она четко знает правила: с такими парнями ты можешь провести ночь, но не знакомить их с родителями).

Мари смотрит, как ее брат перед всем миром целует Виктора Никифорова, и думает _осторожнее_.

***

Через некоторое время Юри звонит им по скайпу. У Юри красные щеки и застенчивый взгляд, а когда мама восторженно спрашивает, когда он познакомит их с «тем мальчиком», он краснеет еще больше.

— Я думал, может… На Новый год? Можно? — спрашивает Юри, и мама просто _тает_.

Мари наблюдает за ними, выдыхая густой сизый дым от сигареты.

***

— Кацуки-сан! Я так рад наконец-то с вами познакомиться! — кланяясь, на ломанном японском здоровается Виктор Никифоров. Он словно состоит из всех этих милых улыбок и теплых слов. Юри краснеет, мама в дверном проходе смеется, а Мари стоит рядом с папой, внимательно и угрюмо наблюдает.

— Не стоит, не стоит, как же замечательно, что мы наконец-то познакомились с Вик-чаном Юри, — довольно отвечает она. Мари с папой переглядываются. Они знают.

Никифоров переводит взгляд с её мамы и замечает Мари. Она смотрит прямо в глаза, и Виктор не отводит взгляд, и они словно скрещивают мечи (взгляд Мари будто говорит _«осторожнее, я знаю, кто ты такой, с тобой мой брат, так что я слежу за тобой»_ , а в мрачном взгляде Никифорова точно вызов читается _«я не боюсь»_ ).

— Виктор Никифоров, — все же представляется Никифоров, протягивая Мари руку.

Мари на смотрит на руку прежде чем пожимает её, лениво доставая сигарету.

— Кацуки Мари, — наконец, говорит она. Мари, как и Виктор, крепко пожимает ладонь.

Осторожнее.

***

Ужин проходит неловко.

Мари смотрит на Виктора Никифорова, тот тоже не отводит от нее взгляд, папа с внезапным интересом рассматривает тарелку, пока Юри с помощью мамы пытается завести непринужденный разговор.

— Знаешь, а я ведь начал танцевать из-за Мари, — пытается завести разговор Юри. Виктор на пару мгновений переводит на него взгляд.

— Правда?

— Да, Мари первая начала заниматься балетом. Она пошла вместе со мной к Минако, потому что я очень боялся идти один, и я правда рад, что она помогла мне! Я был очень застенчивым ребенком, не думаю, что без нее я бы пошел туда. Но в итоге, через какое-то время Мари ушла, а я остался, ну, остальное ты знаешь.

— Что ж, жаль, — отвечает Виктор. Он смотрит на Мари, словно говоря, что она должна стыдится, — но, я понимаю. Балет не для всех.

Мари смотрит (и набатом в голове отдает «не для всех», «не слишком умна», «это норма», «Мари просто вот такая вот»), а потом улыбается, показывая зубы.

— Я рада что ушла, Виктор, — парирует Мари, — потому что у Юри, как оказалось, талант. Но мне жаль тебя. Подумать только, если бы у тебя была старшая сестра, которая бы тебя любила, то наверное, ты бы честно выиграл у Юри на Олимпиаде.

Юри вздрагивает. Папа кривит губы. Мама поспешно начинает говорить о чем-то другом.

На лице Виктора Никифорова нет никаких эмоций.

Лучше не становится.

***

Вечером Мари стоит снаружи дома и ждет Никифорова. Конечно же, он приходит.

Мари, видя как Виктор Никифоров подходит, поджигает сигарету. Кончик сигареты тлеет красным в темноте.

— Знаешь, — начинает Мари, когда понимает, что Виктор Никифоров ее слышит. Он задумчиво смотрит на сигарету, — Юри всегда был таким милым ребенком. Это невероятно, правда, он всегда с радостью был готов помочь. О таком ребенке мечтает каждая мама. Даже когда над ним смеялись в школе, потому что он занимался «девчачьими штучками», — Мари показывает пальцами кавычки, из-за чего сигаретный пепел падает на землю, — он старался быть дружелюбным. Он был просто _милашкой_.

Мари подносит сигарету к губам, делает затяжку и немного ждет, прежде чем выпустить дым. Виктор Никифоров тоже ждет.

— Но я не такая милая, Виктор, — говорит Мари, поднимая взгляд. Вокруг ее лица густой дым.

— Ты, наверное, сейчас пообещаешь меня убить, если я сделаю ему больно, да? Если тебе больше нечего сказать, то Юри меня ждет, — насмешливо отвечает Виктор Никифоров. Мари усмехается.

— Не глупи, Никифоров. Мы оба знаем, что если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Юри, он сам с тебя шкуру сдерет, — Мари решительно смотрит на Виктора Никифорова. — Потому что он больше не тот милый ребенок.

Спустя пару мгновений Мари продолжает.

— Я говорю о том, что тебе нужно зарубить себе на носу, что я наблюдаю за тобой, Виктор. Я не доверяю тебе после того, что ты сделал, — Виктор натянуто улыбается, — даже если ты сейчас с моим братом, с моей семьей, потому что я знаю, кто ты на самом деле. И если я увижу что-то, что мне не понравится, что же, тогда, — она улыбаясь, стучит по своему кулаку, — тик-так, Виктор. Один неверный шаг, и у тебя даже шанса не будет сделать Юри больно.

— Справедливо, — спустя минуту отвечает Виктор Никифоров. Мари моргает.

— Хорошо, рада, что мы друг друга поняли, — Мари тушит сигарету и уходит.

— Мари! — окликает ее Виктор Никифоров, когда она отходит на пару шагов. Мари оборачивается.

— Я рад, что у Юри есть кто-то, вроде тебя, — говорит Никифоров, на что Мари вскидывает бровь.

— Осторожнее, Виктор, — отвечает она, — осторожнее.

Никифоров улыбается, а Мари улыбается ему в ответ.

(Они оба слишком сильно скалятся, чтобы принимать это в расчет).

***

(Несколько лет спустя, когда у Виктора и Юри появится первый ребёнок, Виктор настоит на том, что Мари была крестной мамой.

— Но почему? — удивится Юри. — Разве вы двое не ненавидите друг друга?

Виктор, посмеиваясь, покачает головой.

— Нет, с чего ты вообще это взял? Мари потрясающая, только в ней я уверен на сто процентов и могу доверить нашего ребенка.

Юри спросит об этом и Мари.

— _Ого_ , а он умен, держись за него Юри, — ответит она, достав последнюю сигарету. Юри еще сильнее запутается).

**1.**

Лилия Барановская знает три факта.

Первый, хорошее не происходит просто так, ты должен, сжав зубы, откинув волосы назад, работать для этого.

Второй, водку надо пить ледяной и обязательно с кем-то. Иначе все обернется катастрофой.

Третий, у нее не может быть детей, но Яков, поцеловав Лилию в щеку, все равно сделал ей предложение. Когда он начал приводить в их безупречную квартиру беспризорников, малюток, с тяжестью мира на плечах и испуганными глазами, Лилия знала, что все наладится.

В ту ночь, когда она заходит в квартиру Виктора в Токио, она узнает четвертый — впервые на ее памяти, Виктор Никифоров влюблен.

***

— Это было необязательно, — говорит Лилия Виктору, когда они летят обратно в Детройт. Виктор превзошел сам себя, у него сверкают глаза, а на губах привкус любви, но он тут же становится серьезным.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Виктор. В его тоне есть что-то странное. Лилия смотрит на него и думает о маленьком мальчике, которого привел к ней Яков, нежного, и с глазами сделанными из стекла, и о мужчине, в которого он вырос, резком и открытом (Виктор больше всего похож на сына, которого у Лилии никогда не будет, и когда они сидят в самолете, Лилия понимает, что не может вспомнить момент, когда Виктор так резко вырос).

— По крайней мере, он милый, — отвечает она. Виктор целует ее.

***

Чего это ни стоило, Лилия любит Виктора.

Лилия знает, что у нее плохо получается любить. Лилия может судить по глазам Якова, в которых иногда что-то мелькает, и она не может понять, что не так, но она просто вот такая. Лилия сказала бы, что встать на цыпочки, осторожно подойти и мягко взяться за балетный станок легко, никогда до конца не понимая, почему ее муж перед сном отворачивается.

Может Лилия не смогла полюбить её Виктора, так, как думают остальные, но она полюбила по-своему и она думает, что это тоже считается (Лилия не улыбалась, когда Виктор приносил ей цветы, не пела колыбельные перед сном, но Лилия научила его идеальному арабеску [2], выгнала Якова, когда он смеялся над длинными волосами Виктора, и пообещала, что сделает из Виктора приму балерину).

И Лилия любит Виктора, даже если это не всегда просто — потому что с Виктором всегда было сложно, он с ясным и холодным взглядом врал, пьяный возвращался домой, отказывался слушать. Наверное, Лилия стареет, но когда они летят на том самолете, она не может вспомнить, когда ее мальчик так повзрослел, когда он так изменился.

Лилия прощается с Виктором и улетает домой к Якову. Лилия думает, что четвертый факт, должен быть не таким.

Четвертый, Виктор любит Кацуки Юри.

(Лилия не уверена, хорошо это или плохо).

***

В следующий раз они видятся летом.

К тому времени, шумиха в СМИ почти сошла на нет, так что Лилия звонит Виктору и спрашивает, не хочет ли он приехать со своим парнем в Санкт-Петербург.

— Ты уверена? — той ночью спрашивает Яков, когда Лилия стоит в ванной, мягко массируя намазывает свой любимый крем на кожу (Лилия стареет, но просто так она не сдастся).

Лилия смотрит на Якова, думая с минуту.

— Уверена, — наконец, отвечает она.

Яков, вздыхая, трет лоб, но больше ничего не спрашивает.

Три дня спустя Виктор, загоревший, с выцветшими волосами, появляется в ее студии. Лилия тут же выгоняет его, потому что блудный сын это одно, но занятия по балету священны в совершенном ином ключе.

— Входите, — говорит Лилия спустя полчаса, когда её ученики медленно выходят из студии. «Вот и они», — думает Лилия, когда замечает парня за Виктором.

(Кацуки Юри, двадцать два года, профессиональный фигурист из Японии, 173 сантиметра, золотой медалист серии Гран-при, Национальных и чемпионата мира, ушел из фигурного катания пару месяцев назад. Вдобавок: парень, которого любит Виктор).

— Ты не поверишь как… — тут же начинает Виктор, но Лилия его перебивает.

— Я слышала, ты раньше занимался балетом, — говорит Лилия, смотря на Кацуки. Он кивает.

— Покажи, — Лилия показывает на балетный станок, игнорируя возмущенный возглас Виктора. Кацуки снова кивает, но вот оно, думает Лилия, когда замечает по его взгляду, что парень принял вызов.

Вот оно.

***

— Хорошо, — после произносит Лилия, когда Юри вспотел, а Виктор все время наблюдал. — Не идеально, но ты и не танцор балета. А жаль.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Юри, и Лилия снова замечает что-то резкое в его голосе и блеск его глаз. За этим милым личиком скрывается характер.

Хорошо.

***

В тот вечер Лилия слышит голоса.

Это происходит спустя какое-то время после ужина, когда Лилия и Яков уже в спальне. Когда они слышат, Яков откладывает книгу и вопрошающе смотрит на нее.

-… Не могу, ты же знаешь.

Тихий и расстроенный голос Виктора доносится с кухни, так что Лилия поднимается и идет к двери, но останавливается.

Виктор и Кацуки стоят на кухне, и Виктор плакал — у него мокро блестят красные глаза. Что-то вонзается прямо под ребра, и Лилия, затаив дыхание, не двигается, потому что они не видят её. Юри, наклонившись к кухонному столу, отводит взгляд.

Ох.

— Это глупая ложь, Виктор, ты сам это знаешь, — говорит Юри, поворачиваясь к Виктору. Лилия замечает, что у него тоже покраснели глаза, — так что не говори мне, что они не могут, еще как могут и сделают. Вспомни про Джонни Вейра и Руди Галиндо, вспомни свои оценки после Национальных, Чемпионата Европы или даже Чемпионата мира, и объясни мне, что ты собрался делать в следующем сезоне.

В голосе Юри абсолютное отчаяние, и у Лилии скручивает живот, потому что она точно знает, о чем они говорят (Лилия отстраненно соглашается с Юри и тут же ненавидит себя за это).

— А _вдруг_ , — почти рычит Виктор, внезапно хватает руку Юри и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Мне плевать! К черту ISU, к черту журналистов, к черту каждого, кто считает, что люди вроде нас не могут быть у всех на виду! Если я что-то делаю, я делаю это по своим правилам, а не слушаю их, — Виктор начинает говорить быстрее, — понимаешь, Юри? Понимаешь?

Юри ловит взгляд Виктора, и Лилия не видит выражение его лица, но между ними что-то происходит, а потом Юри, сгорбившись, качает головой.

— Просто… Я боюсь за тебя, Виктор, — говорит Юри, и Лилия видит грусть на лице Виктора. — Я ушел из фигурного катания, они ничего не могут мне сделать, но, что, если...

Виктор наклоняется вперед, обнимает Юри, и на какое-то время в воздухе повисает тишина.

— Я знаю, Юри, — шепчет Виктор. Юри громко и прерывисто дышит. — Я понимаю, и, — Виктор колеблется, — если ты правда хочешь, то я уйду из фигурного катания. Но, если я просто возьму и уйду сейчас, что будет с детьми вроде нас? Боже, Юри, я знаю, это глупо, но я не хочу, чтобы эти дети боялись, понимаешь?

Юри поднимает взгляд на Виктора, у него все еще красные глаза, но, он, пусть это и кажется невозможным, пытается улыбнуться.

— Знаешь, — подумав с секунду, начинает Юри, — если бы ты просто признался мне в любви, а не целовал бы перед всеми, у нас бы не было таких проблем.

Виктор улыбается, словно это их любимая шутка.

— Я пытался, помнишь? Кроме того, — Виктор наклоняется вперед, словно собирается рассказать секрет, — я бы не смог держать тебя в тайне, как бы не пытался. Мы не сильно скрывались, любимый.

Юри, смеясь, накрывает губы Виктора своими, и Лилия понимает, что ей пора уходить.

(Когда Лилия возвращается в спальню, Яков спрашивает, что случилось. Лилия улыбается.

— Все в порядке, не волнуйся, — отвечает она, нежно целуя мужа).

***

— Он мне нравится, — сообщает Лилия Виктору на следующее утро за завтраком, когда их лучшие половинки спят. — Приезжай с ним в следующий раз.

Виктор смотрит на нее, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие.

— Все из-за балета, да? — спрашивает Виктор. Лилия сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться (Виктор неправ, Юри мог бы стать лучшим танцором в мире, но в конце концов, это же неважно, да?).

— Он потрясающий танцор, — вместо ответа говорит Лилия.

— Ты знаешь его всего день, как ты можешь говорить такое? — Виктор удивленно смотрит на Лилию. — И что Юри теперь твой любимчик?

— Не говори глупости, Виктор, — одергивает его Лилия. — У меня нет любимчиков.

— Боже, _это правда_. Лилия, _я просто не могу поверить_! Как ты могла?

Лилия считает, что на это не стоит отвечать, и наливает себе еще чашку чая.

— Не стоило мне с ним приезжать, да? — спустя какое-то время спрашивает Виктор, грубо тыкая вилкой в яичницу.

— Наверное, не стоило, — спокойно отвечает Лилия, наливая Виктору немного чая.

***

Лилия Барановская знает пять фактов.

Первый, ты должен потом, кровью и слезами добиваться всего хорошего в своей жизни, но как только ты заслужишь, все будет хорошо.

Второй, водку надо пить или на свадьбах или на похоронах. Иначе, все обернется катастрофой.

Третий, у нее не может быть детей, но она вырастила сотни худых мальчиков и энергичных девочек. Когда Лилия смотрит, как Виктор улыбается на фотографиях, она понимает, что ей этого достаточно.

Четвертый, Виктор Никифоров любит Кацуки Юри.

Пятый, Кацуки Юри, несмотря на все странности, тоже любит Виктора.

**0.**

(— Ты выйдешь за меня? — спрашивает Юри. У Виктора перехватывает дыхание, когда Юри застенчиво и нежно смотрит на него. Виктор падает на колени, берет Юри за руку, потому что _вот оно_ , их счастливо и долго, и Виктор на этот раз не упустит его.

— Юри, _конечно_ , — Юри немного смеется, в его глазах мелькает удивление, и он говорит «хорошо» и «на секунду, я начал волноваться, но все в порядке», а потом Юри достает блестящее золотое кольцо, и Виктор заново влюбляется в Юри).

Смотрите: два человека, растворявшиеся в своей маленькой вечности

_конец._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] китайские фигуристы, выступавшие в парном фигурном катании.  
> [2] поза в балете 
> 
> **Примечание автора:**
> 
> Вот и все, ребята.
> 
> У Виктора и Юри ничего бы не получилось без стольких людей. Эта глава мое любовное послание к ним.
> 
> Огромное спасибо всем, кто был со мной все это время, и я очень рада, что вы, так же как я, насладились этой историей. Она была непростой.


End file.
